The Sekirei King
by Piper Squeaks
Summary: Hyoudou Issei, self-styled harem king, will find out being the king is a lot harder than it looks when he achieves his dream with a bevy of beautiful aliens known as Wagtails. Now the only questions left unanswered are: Will Rias be OK with this? & Will he even survive the Sekirei Plan long enough to truly become The Sekirei King? Chapter 5 under development!
1. The Devil's in the Plan I

The Sekirei King

Chapter 1: The Devil's in the Plan

Part I

Hyoudou Issei looked up at the large bulletin board once more. _HI7654677... HI7654677... HI7654677... "_ Damn." Issei shook his head in frustration. _I failed... Buchou's not gonna be happy about this. Not one bit._

RIING, RIING.

 _That's probably her now..._ He looked at the caller ID on his phone. ... _Damn._ The screen flashed the picture of a beautiful red-head with extremely impressive assets. Issei leered momentarily. Rias Gremory, the Ruin Princess of the Gremory clan, was adorned in an equally red bathing suit that left little to the imagination. The pic had been a graduation gift from her. She had promised that once he got accepted into college he'd get a night with her in that very suit. A night to do whatever came to his perverted mind.

RIING, RIING.

"Hello."

"So Issei-kun? Did you get in? Is my adorable pawn now a respectable college student?" Issei shook his head in silent answer to her spoken question. He didn't have the courage to voice the response out loud.

"...You did pass the exam. Right?"

"...Well..."

"Hyoudou Issei. Don't tell me you failed the entrance exam. Neither Akeno or Koneko are gonna be happy. To think they spent so many of their weekends trying to help you study."

Flashback:

 _"Issei..._ _Sukebe..._ " _Akeno moaned as she slipped her long delicate fingers through his brown locks. The queen's moans deepened as Issei's oral ministrations brought forth sensations that rivaled the pleasure she felt as she bound and tortured her enemies on the field of battle..._

Another Flashback:

 _"Issei... Sukebe..." Koneko deadpanned as she chased Issei throughout the clubhouse fully intent on beating the perverted pawn into a sticky red paste. The lowest ranked Gremory peer had tried once more to invite the loli Rook into his non-existent harem. Once more, she RSVP'd the invitation with her small but extremely powerful fists... 'She never actually said no.' Issei thought as he jumped from the second floor window to escape the short rook's wrath..._

Present Day:

Issei walked away from the Shin Tokyo University's Entrance Exam Results board. Rias had expressed her disappointment and suggested that maybe ShinTou-dai might not be the best fit for him academically, but he was fully committed to this. Her brother had all but ordered him to show the ancient families that he belonged in the upper echelons of devil society. Sirzechs, Issei had been informed, had attended the University the very year it was founded, and had been the valedictorian of the school's very first class. Issei wanted, more than anything, to impress the Lucifer incarnation; to show that he was deserving of the rank of high class Devil. As well as the privilege of Sirzech's beloved sister's hand in marriage.

His results on the national preparatory exams had been encouraging. A small boost from the ancient dragon had given him enough of a mental jolt that he was able to score within the top quarter of his class nationally, an accomplishment that both surprised and pleased his devil king and queen. However, it would seem, that the same boost in ability did not translate into equally satisfying results on ShinTou-dai's entrance exam.

Even if he had passed he would have been the only member of Rias's peerage to attend. Rias and the rest of her peerage had chosen to attend Kuoh University instead of the more prestigious ShinTou-dai. He understood their reasons. Like Kuoh Academy Kouh-dai catered to their special needs as devils more than any other school of higher learning in Japan. But he had much more to prove than any of his peers. Sirzechs had impressed upon him the importance of breeding in Devil society, and that an ambitious devil could make up for his lack thereof with something equally prestigious, a first-class education.

He continued out of Tou-dai's quad and decided to forego his normal shortcut back to his hotel room. He turned to meander his way through the park adjacent to campus. It was a beautiful day, and, even though his failing scores had darkened it somewhat, he was going to enjoy the bright sunshine of a lovely spring day in ShinToky... "Brrr."

He paused for a moment as the realization that a blast of super-cooled air had just hit him squarely in the face dawned on him. "Brrr. Damn that's cold." Another blast of wintry wind and he had to know where the cold air was coming from. He began searching the park, periodically getting assaulted with cold air from differing directions. Finally, after several backtracks and a futile investigation of a jungle gym, Issei found himself standing directly in front of the source of the unseasonable local weather...

Akitsu was broken.

She watched disinterestedly as the passersby ignored her. They were too caught up in their daily existences to worry overly much about the strange female seated on the park bench by the street. A bloody lab coat she was wearing the only item of clothing on her. She sat there alone, her arms wrapped around her bent legs and her chin resting on her knees, as she contemplated her broken shell of an existence. An Ashikabi of her own was no longer an attainable goal for her. She sat still as a mountain, her eyes dulled with the pain of loss and emptiness, as a shadow fell over her obscuring the bright sun and shrouding her in a semblance of the darkness that she was currently feeling. _Even the sun wants nothing to do with a broken... Wait..._

She looked up slowly and saw that the shadow was attached to a body, a male body. She looked back down at her feet and waited for the person to continue on and leave her alone like all the rest.

"Hey," The strange male said as he continued to stand in front of her. "Did you know you're pretty cold?"

"...I'm broken..."

Issei scratched his head for a moment. "Oh... That explains it." He nodded his head in understanding. "I see. You're broke, and can't afford a winter coat. That makes perfect sense."

Akitsu eyed the stranger for a moment. "...No... I'm broken..." She corrected and then went back to her silent mourning once more.

"Broken?" Issei began inspecting the strange, but beautiful girl more closely. "I don't see any cracks or missing pieces on you." He scratched his head again, then turned his attention to the large tattoo on the girl's forehead.

Inwardly he addressed his resident Sacred Gear. _Draig. Draig. DRAIG!_

 _What._ The Great Red Dragon answered in an annoyed tone. It only took a single whiff of the creature in front of Issei and the dragon's attention immediately turned to the source of the overwhelming power that was emanating from the depressed woman in front of him. _Partner, that woman. She's smells like trouble._

Issei took in a deep breath. Once more Akitsu eyed him, now more curiously, well at least as curiously as Akitsu can become when she's deep in lost Ashikabi mourning. Once more addressing Draig, Issei thought, _She smells pretty sweet to me. Almost like Asia does after she's had her nightly bath and puts on that spearmint perfume that I like so much._

Draig eyed Issei's mental self-image for a solitary moment. _Partner, that's smell is wintergreen toothpaste._

 _Oh. Well it still smells good._ Issei replied. _Maybe we should..._

"Nobody wants a broken thing... Like me."

At that statement of pure despair, Issei had heard enough.

Now it is important for all to understand that Hyoudou Issei is not the smartest member of Rias's peerage. That honor goes to... every member of Rias's peerage not named Hyoudou Issei, but there is none among them more loyal, courageous, or perverted (but that's beside the point) or chivalrous as Hyoudou Issei. If a woman says that "no one wants her" Issei is the one person that phrase will never describe. The self-styled Harem King will always be there to pick a lady up and show her how important she is to him... All of them. Every last one of them. On the planet. A woman in need will always have a knight in shining red armor when he's around. Even if they don't need one. Or want one.

"Come on. You're coming with me. I'm gonna fix you. Would you like that. You won't be broken anymore, I promise." Issei extended his hand and smiled at the stunned woman.

Akitsu stared at Issei's outstretched hand for a long time then gingerly placed her hand in his. As the two new acquaintances stepped away from the bench, a black limousine swerved in front of them to block their escape. Issei unsure of this new arrival slipped in front of Akitsu to protect her from the unknown threat that had emerged from seemingly nowhere.

The closest rear car door opened and a a tall blonde-haired man dressed in black with a yellow scarf stepped out of the expensive vehicle. In his right hand he carried a katana, sheathed in black. A shorter male wearing an expensive suit and a white silk cravat stepped out of the car behind the taller man. He addressed Issei in a very informal language. "You there, take your hands off of my rare acquisition and leave us. Immediately."

Issei just stared at the boy, who couldn't have been more than 16 years of age. Issei might have been the least formal of all of Rias's peers, but there was no way he was gonna let some high school junior in fancy clothes push him around. He was a graduate of Kuoh Academy after all. Akeno would tease him mercilessly if she ever found out. "I have no idea what you're spouting on about. But seeing as I am definitely your sempai, I would suggest you show me some manners."

Mikogami huffed and looked away momentarily taken aback by the elder student's rebuke. "Mutsu, I want that rare Sekirei. Get her for me. If you have to hurt that moron standing in your way. Well, that just can't be helped."

"As you wish, my Ashikabi." Mutsu stepped forward holding his sword, still sheathed point facing down. "I would suggest that you step aside from number zero-seven. I'll be taking her into my custody. She's incapable of being winged anyway, so she'd be pretty useless to you."

Issei smirked, "No woman is useless to Hyoudou Issei. The Harem King will protect any woman that wants his, my protection." He half-turned and smiled at Akitsu, who blushed and looked at her feet in response. Taking her unspoken response as encouragement, he continued. "Now, are we gonna fight? Or are you gonna just hold that sword threateningly and talk me to death?" Internally, Issei questioned Draig. _Red? IS he gonna be a real problem?_

 _I don't think so. He's a powerful guy, but Albion's got him beat hands down, and we both know how that turned out._

 _True. OK. Let's get this over with. I've got a damsel to fix._ Issei smirked for a moment, and Mutsu narrowed his eyes, for the first time in a while, unsure of quite what to do next. Usually you threaten a human with bodily violence they have a tendency to leave. But not this guy apparently.

"Very well. If you wish to escalate this. I'll be more than happy to.."

"BOOST!" Issei, deciding words were unnecessary, jumped forward and struck at Mutsu with his Sacred Gear. Mutsu completely unprepared for the quick attack was barely able to bring his sword up to block the attack. He jumped backwards over the limousine and landed in the middle of the street. Issei followed suit. "BOOST!" The second boost increased Issei's reaction time exponentially. Mutsu barely got his katana unsheathed before he was struck with a flurry of blows from the devil ronin.

Mutsu retreated again when several ice chunks embedded themselves in the tarmac where Mutsu was once standing. Issei looked behind him to see more of the deadly ice knives floating around Akitsu. He smiled and gave her a thumbs up which brought out another blush from the broken ice maiden. Issei not one to give his enemies time to regroup raced after Mutsu and brought his bright red gauntleted arm down on the battered sword in Mutsu's hands. "I thought it would be unwise for me to stand in your way. I'm Issei by the way. Remember that name, cause I'm gonna be the one to kick your ass!... Oh, and guess what... I have a sword too..." Ascalon's blade extended from his right palm, and the sword fully manifested into his hand a moment after.

"Mutsu! Get that Sekirei! I want him in my collection. I had no idea that there were two of them standing there. With his arm weapon and that beautiful sword, he has to be the rarest Wagtail of them all. Get him now, Mutsu!"

Mutsu, flat footed and backtracking from the "hellish" assault that he was under from Issei and Ascalon, could only nod his recognition at his new orders. _This guy can't be a Sekirei. I've seen all of the male Sekirei... Well all but number 107, but he can't be this old yet. Who the hell are you?_

"Mutsu! You're supposed to Mikogami's strongest. Can you take care of this guy or not?" Yomi jumped out of the other side of the limo and removed her scythe from the trunk.

"Yomi, don't kill him!" Mikogami exclaimed. "Just grab the scrapped number, and we'll use her to force him to surrender!"

"Right!" Yomi dodged and deflected several ice daggers as she moved to capture Akitsu. "Hey weird Sekirei dude! I'm gonna kill this broken bird if you don't surrender, right now!"

"As if I'd let you! BOOST!" Issei, now head to toe in red armor, knocked Yomi's scythe from her hands. "Clothes Breaker!" A blast of magic poured forth from Issei's right hand and Yomi's clothes were shredded and strewn all over the ground in small tatters.

"...Hentai..." Akitsu said as she pelted the now weaponless Yomi with ice. A completely mortified Yomi dodged the bigger chunks and dashed back into the limo to save her own modesty.

Issei only smiled in response to Akitsu's mild rebuke of his particular brand of devil magic, and turned his attention back to Mutsu. "I think I'm gonna just kill this little prick giving the orders, and see if you like it when I threaten the person you're protecting." With a flash Issei maneuvered Mikogami between him and number zero-five. He smirked as he held Ascalon to Mikogami's throat. "Now you surrender. Or by all that's holy... oww!" Issei loudly protested the sharp pain in his head brought on by thinking of God and the angels.

Mutsu, recognizing a moment of weakness when he saw it, jumped in and grabbed Mikogami before Issei could complete his threat. "I believe we should call this a stalemate, and leave it at that." Mutsu as he pushed Mikogami back into his own limo.

"Humph! Well next time I won't go so easy on you!" Issei resumed his protective stance in front of Akitsu, who had taken to boring a hole in Issei's back with her gaze. Mutsu only nodded grimly in response as he entered the limo. Issei watched the long car drive away before he turned to address Akitsu."Come on. Let's get out of here before anyone else decides to attack us. We still gotta get you fixed, right?" Akitsu, blushed but held her gaze as she nodded her agreement. She reached out and grabbed his shirt-tail as the two began walking away from the park.

High above them two unknown spectators watched as the new pair made their exit. Each of them from a different vantage point. Number zero-four, Karasuba, on the roof of one building; number zero-six, Homura, on another. Karasuba, smiled viciously as she contemplated the ramifications of Issei possibly becoming her squad's Ashikabi. While she generally found the idea of the pervert as her Ashikabi completely disgusting, she couldn't argue with the potential results.

Homura watched the duo with bewilderment. He had initially thought he was going to have to intervene when Mutsu began threatening the two. Then he witnessed something he simply could not explain. A potential Ashikabi fought a winged Sekirei, with super-human powers of his own. To a stand-still. He would have to keep an eye on this new Sekirei plan player. His abilities could be a real game changer.

High above both of the Sekirei spectators were two more. Azazel and Sirzechs were pleased with themselves. The two had hoped that Issei would do what Issei had always done since he became one of Rias's peers, throw a large red dragon-sized wrench in the well-laid plans of men, devils, and angels. It quickly became apparent that Issei would not disappoint.

"Sirzechs, I have to admit, I doubted you. When you came to me describing a possible new faction in the endless war of the balance, I was skeptical. And your plan of using Issei-kun to harness this new faction was even less believable. Now I understand. Our 'Harem King' will do just what you trained him for. Just what you pushed and prodded him into." Azazel smirked knowingly. "He'll do what no one else can, unite these alien Sekirei under the Devil banner. It will probably make him one of the most powerful devil peerages in existence, barring the personal peerage of the Lucifer incarnations, of course. Well played, my friend, well played."

"Of course he will. I expect no less from my dear sister's favorite subordinate, and potential mate." The two turned their attention back to their respective houses and disappeared.

PART II

Issei and Akitsu walked for several more minutes when he heard the sound of rumbling. Loud rumbling. He looked up at the sky. He was surprised at the lack of dark clouds that usually accompanied the obvious thunder he had just heard. More rumbling. This time he was sure that it was...

"...I'm hungry..." Issei stopped and looked back at his newly rescued companion.

"Oh, well of course you are." Issei looked around and spied a Chinese take-out place a few buildings down from their current location. He looked back at Akitsu and realized that as sexy as she was in her lab coat it would probably get them thrown out of the restaurant if they actually tried to eat there. "Come on. I'm gonna order us some take out food and we'll go back to my hotel to eat."

Akitsu nodded and Issei grabbed a menu so that she could decide what to she wanted to eat. She picked the chicken... and the pork... and the beef... and the shrimp... and a lot of other dishes that eventually brought the total bill to a whopping 10,000 yen. He decided to forego food for himself and ordered the food that Akitsu requested. His wallet now noticeably lighter than it had been 20 minutes previously, he and Draig discussed just how Issei was going to follow through with the promise he made to his new companion. _Partner, I think whatever she's talking about probably has something to do with that mark on her forehead._

Issei, silently pondered his Sacred Gear's words for a moment before he replied. _Hmm... Then we just need to figure out how to remove that tattoo. Maybe laser tattoo removal.._

 _Partner. I don't think it's a tattoo._ Draig shook his head and continued on. _Whenever I look at her I can sense her power flow and it seems that the mark is somehow impeding it. If we find a way to remove..._

 _That's just what I said. We remove the tat..._

 _It's not a tat..._

 _Whatever it is! She'll be fixed._ "And the first one in my harem!" The other occupants of the restaurant turned to look at Issei. "Did I say that last part out loud?"

 _Yes._ "Yes."

"Oh, oops."

 _I agree, but we'll need more information before we'll know how to do that._

Issei nodded and once his food was served, turned to retrieve Akitsu from the alley behind the restaurant. He found Akitsu being accosted by a couple thugs who looked to be trying to lead her away from the restaurant. "Come on, baby. Look at you. I know you wanna have a good time with us. Come back to my place, and I'll show you a real good time."

"...No... I'm waiting... for my Ashikabi..." Akitsu fired an ice dagger into the lead guy's foot and then used a conjured ice storm to blow the other two down the alley. She turned and once more grabbed Issei's shirt-tail. He handed her some of the bags to carry, and looked down the alley at three would-be assailants. "You need any help?"

Akitsu shook her head. "...No..." Issei shrugged and the two continued to the small hotel Issei had stayed at when he was preparing for the Toudai entrance exam. He unlocked the door and motioned for Akitsu to enter ahead of him. She stepped lightly over the threshold and set her food down on the table by room's center. It was a traditional hostel style hotel and it catered to the University's applicants. Issei sat his bags down next to her's and then brought out 2 pair of disposable chopsticks.

Another rumble from Akitsu's stomach and Issei began quickly opening the containers so that Akitsu could begin eating as quickly as possible.

"...Ittedakimasu..." Akitsu held her chopsticks in her hands as she made her thanks, then with no small amount of grace began eating.

Issei watched with wide eyes as the scrapped Sekirei proceeded to eat almost all of the food that he had bought. He mentally addressed Draig. _I figured it out. Her stomach is what's broken. It obviously is not functioning properly. She can't even fill it._

Draig, laughed for a moment then realized his partner was being serious. _Partner. I don't think that's the part about her that's broken. Besides a healthy appetite is sexy on a female. Believe me, there's nothing sexier than watching a female eating a fresh kill. Messily._

Issei was not entirely convinced.

Akitsu finished her meal and went back to staring expectantly at Issei. He scratched the back of his head then decided that the best course of action was to simply ask her, how she was broken. "Akitsu."

"...Yes..."

"How are you broken?"

"...I can't have... an Ashikabi..."

"Akitsu."

"...Yes..."

"What's an ashikabi?"

"An Ashikabi... Is my... chosen one..."

"Akitsu."

"...Yes..."

"What's your chosen one?"

Draig, with each passing question, was growing more and more impatient. _By all that is holy, partner! Will you get to the point?!_

"...My chosen one... is someone... who will be... my one and only... My destined partner... and lover..."

At the word lover Issei's fantasies began filling his mind. "Oh. I can be that! What do I do to be your destined... lover?"

"...You can't... Because I'm... broken..."

"Right. Well then I guess it's time to fix..."

 _Partner. Ask her how someone normally becomes an Ashikabi!_

"Akitsu."

"...Yes."

 _OH, JUST ASK HER ALREADY!_

 _Calm down._ "How does a person become an Ashikabi? Normally?"

"...The Sekirei... is kissed by... their Ashikabi... which then... makes the Ashikabi... their Ashikabi..."

"Oh. I see... We just need to find you an Ashikabi who can kiss you then you'll have an..."

 _Partner... Just kiss her! Or I swear I'll stab you with Ascalon!_

"Akitsu."

"...Yes..."

 _KISS HER, YOU JACKASS!_

"Owww! Fine... I'm gonna kiss you now. Would you like that?"

"...Yes..."

"OK, then..." Issei moved closer to Akitsu and slipped his hands inside her coat. "Akitsu."

"...Yes.."

 _Partner, if you say another word without kissing this female first, I am going to kill you. Am I crystal clear?_

 _Yes. Sheesh._ Issei moved closer still to Akitsu and planted his lips in a soft kiss. Draig, satisfied that Issei had finally kissed the broken female, almost missed the results. Almost. The Great Red Dragon watched Akitsu's failed attempt, and realized just how broken the female really was. The kiss itself worked as far as the dragon could tell, but he then saw that the problem was in fact the mark on her forehead. Akitsu's body was trying to make a deep soul connection with Issei, and, by extension Draig himself, but the red mark was acting like a road-block. He spent the following 15 minutes after the kiss explaining the situation to Issei. Repeatedly.

 _So we just have to boost our way through that road block and she'll be fixed?_

 _Perhaps, but we don't know what kind of effect a boosted link will cause in her body. She could die._

 _I definitely don't want that to happen. Maybe a series of smaller boosts, that we can ratchet up with each kiss._

Draig pondered the idea. _Could work, partner._

"Akitsu."

"...Yes..."

"I'm gonna try to kiss you again. This time I'm gonna boost while I'm kissing you."

"...Boost?..."

"Yeah. It's a long story, but the short version is, I have an ancient dragon that lives inside me, and he can let me use his power whenever I need it. That's called a boost."

"...I see..."

"I can only do it so often before his power begins to exhaust me and I have to get Akeno to help me recover."

"... ... I see..." Akitsu's stoic facial expression had a decidedly non-understanding cast to it.

"I can also boost other people too. Then they can use his power too."

This time Akitsu only nodded.

"OK, here we go..." Issei pulled Akitsu tight to him and claimed her lips in a smouldering kiss. _Boost._ His power output increased by a half. The forehead mark resisted the first attempt. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, and she accepted the intrusion with her usual stoicism.

 _Boost!_ The second attempt also failed, but Issei could feel her body warming from the additional power flowing through her. He began massaging a bare breast, and deepened the kiss even more. Akitsu unable to contain the feeling of pleasure from both the dragon's power flowing into her from the kiss and Issei's fondling, moaned into his mouth.

 _BOOST!_ He flooded their connection with even more of the dragon's power as he pulled the ice maiden onto his lap. Akitsu legs immediately wrapped around his waist. The raw power battering away at Akitsu's seal began spilling out of the mark and bathed the walls of the small hotel room in bright scarlet.

 _BOOST!_ This power lever was now as much as he dared to inject into Akitsu. The ice maiden was now writhing in his lap, the raw sensations flooding her every nerve. She cried out in orgasmic delight as the red light changed to gold for a split second. She broke the kiss, and stared wide-eyed at the ceiling overcome with the raw sensuality of the moment. Issei watched fascinated as the mark disappeared from her forehead only for it to reappear on her back at the base of her neck. Crystalline wings of ice burst forth into existence from the same point on her back as she smiled at him for the first time 'She's positively beautiful.' Issei thought as he looked at her again, as if seeing her for the first time. The power drain on his sacred gear had been phenomenal but the results were undeniable...

Akitsu was no longer broken. She pushed Issei flat onto his back and claimed his lips in another smouldering french kiss. Once more delicate wings of ice appeared behind her. This time lasting a moment longer than they had at their first appearance. The wings were very similar to that of a bird's, unlike his leathery bat wings when his devil side fully manifested. The 'feathers' of her wings like grown crystals of almost infinite complexity. Captured light filtered through them lighting the small room in rainbow colors...

The new Sekirei/Ashikabi pair fell asleep in each other's arms exhausted from the bonding ritual they had just accomplished.

AT MBI Headquarters...

Takami Sahashi stared at the screen for several long moments, her half-smoked cigarette dangling forgotten from her bottom lip. The display showed two pictures: Number zero-seven, Akitsu, on the right and a picture of a young adult male, likely in his late teens at the time of the picture was taken, on the left. The pic was quite likely his high-school yearbook photo. The name Hyoudou Issei appeared under it.

 _Damn... She got herself winged after all. Even in this day and age miracles can happen..._ Her thoughts turned to her son, Minato, who had been taken from her at such a young age. He was visiting relatives when it happened, the freak fire that had killed so many in Fuyuki City. He was gone now, but she imagined that Minato might look very similar wearing the Academy uniform that Issei had been wearing when his picture was taken.

On a 787 bound for Tokyo...

Emiya Shirou woke up and sneezed... _Is someone talking about me?..._ The faker shrugged and went back to sleep. His dreams filled with swords...

* * *

AN: I am unsure where this particular story is going to go. I thought a college bound Issei who achieves his dream of being the Harem King with beautiful aliens might be fun to write. Hopefully you, my readers, found it somewhat amusing. Leave me a note to let me know whether this bit of crossover fluff is worth continuing or not.

Piper out.


	2. The Devil's in the Plan II

The Sekirei King

Chapter 2: The Devil's in the Plan II

Hyoudou Issei awoke to the sound of his name.

"...Dou Issei... Wake up..." Issei rubbed his eyes and saw that his first harem girl, Akitsu, was staring at him from her position the other side of the table. She was wearing one of his Kuoh Academy uniform shirts, though from the amount of stress the buttons were under, the shirt was clearly too small for the busty alien. _Definitely too small in the chest area._ Issei thought as he eyed her assets appreciatively. He also noticed out of the corner of his eye that someone was watching him through the window. _Wait... that's the TV..._

"... Hyoudou Issei! I'm talking to you." The man on the TV waved his arm.

"Akitsu. Did that guy just say name is Hyoudou Issei?"

"...No... he didn't..." Akitsu answered quietly.

"What? But he just..."

"I said, you're Hyoudou Issei."Minaka shifted his glasses up his nose and readjusted his stance to once more try to achieve the desired effect. "Now that I have your..."

"I know my name's Hyoudou Issei." Issei narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "How did YOU know that?"

"If you'd shut up for five minutes. I'll tell you."

"Like I have to put up with bad manners from some weirdo on TV." Issei grabbed the remote, and hit the power button.

"Wai...!" Was all Minaka could get out before the set lost power. A moment later the power switched back on.

"Wow, that guy was a rude jackass..." Issei said to Akitsu just as the TV switched back on. Akitsu said nothing in response, but pointed back in the direction of the television.

"...I'm right here..." Minaka was quickly losing patience with his newest Sekirei Plan player.

"Whaa! What the...?" He switched off the power again. "My TV's possessed!" Issei laughed. "Possessed... I mean he did look like some kind of horror show cosplay freak..."

Akitsu only nodded her agreement, and pointed again.

"Issei-kun if you switch me off again, I'm gonna reach through this television and strangle you with your own shoelaces." Minaka was now becoming visibly angry. Issei grabbed the remote again. "Just hear me out, damnit! Akitsu tell him to listen to me!"

Akitsu sighed and nodded her head. "...Issei-sama... This is... Min-"

Issei switched off the power. "You believe the nerve of some people? Thinking he can boss you around too? ...What were you gonna say, Aki-chan?"

Akitsu blushed at the cute nickname, and continued. "...Minaka Hiroto... He is... the GameMaster..."

"GameMaster? You mean like in that new game 'World of MagicCraft' or something?" Akitsu shook her head.

 _Partner. What's all the noise about? I'm still trying to get my beauty sleep._ Draig opened an eye to ascertain the current situation.

 _This guy keeps popping up on the TV, telling me to listen to him..._

"Issei-kun. Please listen to me..." Issei reached for the remote. "I don't think so..." Minaka activated a handheld device of his own and sparks began flying out of Issei's remote. "Now that I have your complete attention. I am going to finish what I have to say."

"What the? What did you do to my remote?!" Issei watched horrified as the plastic housing began to melt and pool on the table.

"I used this" Minaka held up his little black box, "to create a feedback loop in the remote's power circuit. The results were... quite satisfying if you ask me." Minaka paused for a moment to readjust his expression back to his GameMaster persona.

"OK. Now just shut up and listen... You made contact with an alien from a race known here on earth as Sekirei. Akitsu is number 07 of 108 little birds that I have let loose in this city to find their Ashikabi..." Issei held up a finger. "Don't interrupt... Rejoice, Issei-kun, the Gods have chosen you to participate in the grandest spectacle this world has yet seen." The TV panned out as Minaka held his arms wide open. "You and Akitsu will fight the other 107 members of her flock and their Ashikabi until only one pair remains..."

"Wait, hold it. Stop right there. Let me get this straight. You're name's Minaka Hiroto, NOT Hyoudou Issei."

Minaka stumbled, sweat-dropped, and face-palmed simultaneously. "Were you even paying attention to anything I just said?"

Akitsu answered in Issei's stead. "...No..."

"Aki! Yes, of course I was paying attention!"

 _Partner. No you weren't._

 _Yes_ _I was..._ Ddraig eyed him knowingly. _Mostly..._

"Issei-kun, I'm gonna say this once more. You are an Ashikabi. You and your Sekirei will be fighting other Ashikabi and their Sekirei for the privilege to ascend to the higher plane of the Gods. Only one Ashikabi/Sekirei pair can win my game. Can you comprehend any of that?"

"Of course I can. I'm not an idiot, you know."

Issei heard three distinctly different derisive snorts. He began to summarize, "I'm a player in your game. Akitsu's my partner. We fight until only we're left. We see God... Owww!" Issei grabbed his forehead in pain. Akitsu moved to his side, worry clearly written on her face.

Minaka watched Issei with a raised eyebrow. "That sounds about right. Now all games must have rules. So here they are. One, the battles will be between Sekirei only. Hurting or killing the opposing Ashikabi either in or out of game-play is strictly forbidden. Two, You must follow all of my decrees to the letter. Any disregard for my proclamations is strictly prohibited. And third, this game is to be kept secret at all times. Only the participants may know of any part of this. The consequences for any infractions will be severe. Understood?"

"Yeah, I got it. No breaking your rules."

"Good, Issei-kun. You CAN follow directions. Now I have some associates who will be showing up..." KNOCK KNOCK "Oh, looks like they made it right on time. Akitsu, please show them in."

Akitsu nodded and opened the hotel room door to find two large Japanese bodyguard types in suits and black sunglasses standing in the doorway. Issei hurriedly stepped in front of Akitsu, only to have a large cardboard box thrust in his hands. The two suits then left just as quickly and quietly as they arrived.

"Akitsu, Your clothes are in that box, as well as an MBI charge card. Issei-kun while you are a participant of the game, you may use my company's funds anyway you see fit." Minaka smirked.

Akitsu removed her clothing from the box and immediately began undressing. Issei jumped in front of the TV so that Minaka couldn't see Akitsu's naked body. "Got it! Anything else?"

Minaka laughed. "Nope. Akitsu knows the rules. She can answer any other questions you may have. Tootles." Minaka waved happily as the TV went black.

 _Well partner. It sounds like you've really stepped in it, now._ _Your red-headed King is not gonna be happy to hear about this._ Ddraig chuckled at his host's discomfort.

Issei could only nod his head in agreement. He watched as Akitsu finished putting on her ensemble. A a droplet or two of drool escaped his mouth as he looked at his Sekirei. Her bounteous breasts filled the top of her outfit to overflowing. She walked back toward the table, and Issei realized that whoever this Minaka guy was, he apparently forgot to include one rather crucial item of Akitsu's wardrobe. But for the life of him, Issei couldn't bring himself to care that it was missing. Akitsu was not wearing any underwear...

About Three Hours Later...

Akitsu, Hikari, Hibiki, Musubi, and Issei found themselves standing in front of a large Japaneses style family restaurant...

Three hours earlier...

RUMBLE...

"...Issei-sama..." Akitsu spoke up suddenly. "...I'm hungry..."

Issei, who had been gathering his study materials together in an effort to tidy up the small dorm, turned and looked at the ice maiden. RUMBLE...

"...You are... also..."

Issei laughed and rubbed his stomach. "I sure am." He stood up and grabbed Akitsu's hand earning another adorable blush from the ice maiden. "Come on, I know a great place just down the street. We'll eat til we burst." Issei led his Sekirei out of the hotel and turned right at first intersection. "There's a really good buffet place just down the street here... Somewhere.."

The good buffet place he was talking about was five blocks over from Issei's hotel., IF he had decided to turn left at the intersection. Rather than right...

The couple walked for over an hour before Issei realized he might have taken them in the wrong direction. "Umm... Akitsu."

"...Yes..."

"We might be going in the wrong direction." He nervously scratched the back of his head.

"...I thought so..." Akitsu nodded, but seemed to have no ill feelings regarding Issei's screw up. In fact her only reaction was to tighten her arms around the one she had been holding throughout the entire walk.

 _Partner. Look straight up. We got trouble, and it's literally falling from the sky._

Issei looked up to the roof of the building they were standing beside only to see a girl begin the downward arc of a jump that would land her directly on top of his head. The girl appeared to be wearing a very risque version of a shrine miko uniform accessorized with... kickboxing gloves.

"Boost!" Issei leaped upward 25 meters to meet her in mid-air. He slipped one arm around the shocked girl's waist and another under her knees.

The most intelligent thing Musubi could think of to say was "Whaaa." She clamped her arms around his neck as Issei and she began to descend. A moment or two later, and the two landed soundly with Issei bending his knees to absorb the shock. He set Musubi on her feet and she grabbed him in a bone-crushing hug.

"You saved me! I jumped before I realized how far away the other building was, and then I saw that I was gonna hit you, but then before I could warn you, you jumped and caught me and then we landed... That was the coolest thing I've ever...!"

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?! That was our target!"

Issei, Akitsu, and Musubi all looked back up in the direction of the loud angry voice of Hikari, who happened to be standing on the roof of the adjacent building next to her twin sister Hibiki. The two identical females were wearing outfits that looked similar to something Akeno might wear when she was in one of her more 'playful' moods. The outfits seemed to be made of a two piece bikini with straps that connected the two pieces together. Issei found himself admiring the view quite a lot.

Musubi laughed nervously. "I forgot why I was running away..." She turned to the lightning twins. "You attacked me for no reason. You're not supposed to do that until I found my Ashikabi!"

Akitsu and Issei both looked at Musubi shocked. "Wait. You're a Sekirei?!" Issei responded before Akitsu had a chance.

"Yep. Number 88, Musubi!" She fired off a mock salute.

"Hey! Don't you dare ignore us!" Hikari pointed and launched a lightning strike at Musubi, but Issei grabbed her and pulled her out of the path at the last moment.

"I think I'm gonna need to teach those two some manners! Boost!" Issei activated his Sacred Gear and leapt upward to land on the roof next to the lightning twins. "Now, I'm fairly new to this part of Tokyo, but I'm pretty sure what you're doing could be called assault. So why don't you pick on someone you're own size!" Issei engaged both females simultaneously.

"Holy crap! Who are you?!" Hikari and Hibiki both now firmly on the defensive. The twins were both being pushed back away from the edge as Issei seemed to be attacking both of them simultaneously.

Akitsu and Musubi both landed on the roof a moment after Issei began a retaliatory assault of his won. "Wow!" Musubi exclaimed as she watched wide-eyed as Issei was continued fighting the two twins together. Akitsu entered the fray with a volley of ice daggers aimed at the two lightning twins, but they were barely able to dodge her attacks.

"Musubi can fight too!" She jumped in to engage the smaller breasted twin, and caught number 12 in the stomach with a solid blow. Akitsu followed up Musubi's attack with a blast of ice in Hibiki's face. Musubi and Akitsu showed themselves to be very evenly matched against the lightning twins. Hikari and Hibiki both tried to attack Issei, but as hard as they tried Issei was proving to be more difficult than anything the twins had seen since their release.

The twins, Musubi and Akitsu all looked like they were fighting their hearts out. Issei, on the other hand, began holding back... He had jumped into the fight fully intending to send the two twins back to their Ashikabi a little worse for the wear, but as the fight progressed he realized the two twins were not really combat ready at all. _Draig._

 _Yeah partner?_

 _These twins... They have a lot of power, but no experience._

Draig nodded. _I agree. They appear to have little to no training, whatsoever._

 _Exactly. They've been telegraphing their attacks left and right... But that weirdo on TV said that all of the Sekirei have to fight to win this game. If the other Sekirei are all like these two, it's gonna be game over in a less than a week._

Draig pondered the thought for a minute. Issei continued to fight but as much as he could see the twins giving it their all they had nothing in their arsenal that could hurt him. Draig responded a moment later. _Look at Akitsu too. She's showing a lot of inexperience, and this new female...Musubi... she has a lot of enthusiasm, and raw power, but little else._

 _I thought so. This game... These Sekirei... What if that weird guy, Minaka..._

 _What about him?_

Issei continued. _What if he did just what he said he did. Let 108 girls loose in the middle of the city to fight, but gave them no training or guidance on how to actually... fight!_

 _Partner, that would be ridiculous._ Draig continued down Issei's train of thought. _If that is true that would mean... The few who actually did know how to fight would just slaughter the rest._

 _Exactly! This isn't really a game at all! It's just an excuse to have a massacre. I have to find a way to stop this before a lot of innocent girls... people get_ _hurt or_ _killed._

Issei threw his out hands. "Stop!" The four females each paused unsure of what to do next. "Now that I have your attention, you two..." Issei looked over to the twins. "Who is your Ashikabi?"

They looked at their feet in shame. Hibiki spoke up first. "... We don't have one yet." She poked her index fingers together in an adorable show of embarrassment.

"Hibiki! They don't need to know that!" Hikari chastised her very slightly younger sister.

Issei raised a hand. "Wait. You're telling me you decided to start fighting before you two even found your Ashikabi. Don't you have to have one first? That weird Minaka guy, who talks to you through your TV and tells you about the game, he said..."

Hibiki and Hikari stared at him. Hikari continued. "We almost got winged by this ex-employee of MBI, but we found out that he was a real loser, and escaped the tower before he could kiss us. Then when we saw her," she pointed to Musubi, "we thought a fight with her would give us some practice before we started fighting Sekirei that already have Ashikabi..."

"Wait, you two thought double-teaming a lone Sekirei was a good idea?"

The twins nodded shamefully. Issei rubbed the back of his head and smiled, "Well, you're actually kind of right. That would have been a sound strategy for dealing with an unknown opponent." He laughed. "Well, since you two have hopefully learned your lesson here, I'm not gonna fight you anymore today. So go, find your Ashikabi."

The two twins looked at each other and nodded. Hibiki spoke up once more. "Ummm. I know we don't know your name, but you seem like such a nice Ashikabi. Would you?..." Hikari prodded her with her shoulder. "...Would you be our Ashikabi?"

Issei looked shocked. "Uh, well. As nice and pretty as you both are, I already have a Sekirei." He looked to Akitsu who had quickly claimed an arm at the twins' mention of not having an Ashikabi of their own.

Hikari responded quickly, "You can have more than one, Sekirei, I mean."

Issei looked over to confirm that new bit of knowledge with Akitsu, who nodded slowly. "I had no idea. But the game guy said only an Ashikabi/Sekirei pair would win the game."

Musubi chimed in. "Of course! With more than one Sekirei you have more chances to win the fights! Can I be your Sekirei too?!"

Issei looked at all of the girls that were now surrounding him. _Partner, better be careful. You don't want to alienate Akitsu. She is your first after all._

 _Good point._ "Well... I'll only do it if Akitsu's okay with the idea of me being your Ashikabi." He looked Akitsu earnestly in the eyes. "Akitsu."

"...Yes..." Akitsu blushed and looked down.

"Can these three..."

"... I already... said yes..."

"Oh. You did didn't you." Issei laughed again. "Well OK then." RUMBLE. RUMBLE. RUMBLE. "Umm, maybe we should get something to eat first. That sound good to you?" Issei asked addressing his now four Sekirei. The responses ranged from Akitsu's composed and sedate "...Yes..." To the most enthusiastic "Oh, please! I'm so hungry!" from the bubbly Musubi.

"Good, now we just have find to that restaurant."

Hibiki spoke up. "What's the name of it?"

"Hmm... I think it was Nippon Kazoku: Japanese Family Buffet."

Hikari answered. "I know that place. It's about an hour and a half east of here." She pointed in the direction that Issei and Akitsu had originally come from.

Akitsu just looked at him and slowly shook her head...

Back To The Present...

Issei quickly discovered that single-price buffets are an awesome deal for feeding large flocks of hungry Sekirei. He also discovered that buffet places really hate it when your flock eats the food faster than the cooks can cook it. The owner of Nippon Kazoku made it a special point to visit their table and inquire about the crew's satisfaction with the food, and to politely whisper to Issei that he and his girls should never show their faces in his restaurant again.

After lunch Issei gathered up the girls and the group filed back to his hotel, where he quickly realized he had very little room for all of them.

"...Issei..."

"Yeah, Akitsu?"

"...It's time... for the others... to be winged..."

"Winged?" Issei scratched his head.

"To become our Ashikabi!" Musubi answered quickly.

Hikari continued the explanation. "That's what we call it when we bond with our Ashikabi. Winging."

"Oh, right. Hmm... Who wants to go first?"

Musubi's hand shot up. "Please, please, please!"

Issei looked over to the twins and they seemed to be okay with the bubbly maiden, in the rather abbreviated shrine outfit, going first.

"OK. Musubi you're first I guess."

"Yay!" Before Issei could say anything else Musubi jumped into his lap.

"OK, here goes..." Issei locked lips with a surprisingly shy and tentative Musubi. He caressed her back to help ease the tension as he kissed her and within a moment of the kiss bright pink wings made of light appeared with the strange symbol on her back. Musubi moaned lightly and smiled. She had at last found her Ashikabi.

Hikari and Hibiki both kissed Issei at the same time. but it only made sense, they had decided before they left the lab that they would do everything they claimed their Ashikabi at the same time as well. Four beautiful wings that resembled infinitely complex webs of lightning appeared followed by the sound of softly rolling thunder.

Once the three had earned their wings, Akitsu reaffirmed her position as Issei's first by kissing him once more. For the third time, wings of ice manifested from behind her back. She held the kiss longer than the other three combined. Once she was done she looked back at her new flock-mates with a look of self-satisfied stoicism on her face.

Only an hour after Issei had increased his flock fourfold, the crew was visited once more by the two MBI bodyguards. This time he was forcibly given two boxes of clothing and accessories. As the two bodyguards stepped away from his door, Issei spied another familiar face, his landlord. Issei smiled, set the box he was holding down, and waved. His landlord glowered and waltzed up to Issei.

"Hyoudou, are you moving someone into your dorm?"

"Why yes. I have four new friends. They'll be staying here for a while. Probably until the end of..." Issei cut himself off when he remembered Minaka's words about secrecy. "... the month." Issei mentally sighed.

 _Close one, partner._

 _Thanks Draig._

"Hyoudou, are you serious? Your rental agreement expressly forbids more than one occupant per room, and you're telling me you have five... five people living in your dorm?"

"Uh," Issei shrugged "Yeah, I guess. Why, is that gonna a be a problem?"

"Is that gonna be a... You are completely disregarding an agreement you both signed and stamped! You're out Hyoudou! And take your harem with you!"

"What do you mean I'm out?! Where the hell am I supposed to go?!"

"Ask one of your new girlfriends for all I care! Just be out by the end of the week!"

"Fine!" Issei slammed the door, and stomped back to the table in the center of the living room. "Well, it looks like we're gonna need to find a new place to live." He slumped down onto his butt next to Akitsu and sighed.

Hikari, in an effort to cheer up her new Ashikabi, spoke up first. "Me and Hibiki could run out there and fry him." Hibiki and Musubi both nodded their agreement with number 11.

"..." Issei, pondered the prospect of watching his landlord cooking from 1.21 gigawatts of electricity. "...We better not. He probably isn't as damage resistant as I am."

Hikari sighted. "Well, I guess there's nothing else to do, but move." The four Sekirei looked to Issei, who nodded and put his head on the table.

 _Partner, You haven't even told the red head yet about your new... friends, yet. You might wanna just find some place to stash these females, and let Rias know what's going on._

 _I can't just leave them on their own. I'm their Ashikabi... It's probably not the kind of thing a good Ashikabi does._

Draig mentally shrugged and let the matter drop.

"Well, at any rate, we have a few days to deal with this. Let's spend the evening just getting to know each other and we'll deal with finding a new place in the morning."

"...After breakfast..." Akitsu added. Her flock-mates nodded their agreement...

Musubi added. "I'll cook supper tonight!"

Issei smiled. "Really. Okay, what are we having?"

Musubi blushed and poked her fingers together. "The only thing I really know how to cook is curry. Is that all right?"

Issei looked at his other flock-mates and the three of them all nodded their heads. "Curry it is then."

"Great!" Musubi jumped up to check the refrigerator. "Umm, Issei-sama. You don't have a lot of ingredients."

"Oh right. I better go get some groceries." He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"...I'm coming... With you..." Akitsu announced in an assertively stoic voice

"Me too!" Musubi interjected energetically.

"Wait, we're coming too. You weren't gonna leave us here alone, were you?" Hikari asked for both herself and her less-outspoken twin.

"No, I would never do that." Issei hurriedly answered before the growing thundercloud in Hikari's eyes had time to start firing stray lightning bolts.

"Good. Come on Hibiki let's change into some more comfortable clothes." Her sister nodded and the two began rummaging through their box for their favorite numbered spaghetti straps tees, and shredded blue jeans. "Nice... Oh that's yours." Hikari handed her sister the number 12 shirt and grabbed the number 11 out of Hibiki's hands. The two proceeded to begin stripping in front of Issei and the other two members of Issei's flock.

"Whoa. Wait a minute..."

Hikari looked out from underneath the hem of her t-shirt, her perfectly round breasts out and waving at Issei. A small drop of drool escaped the corner of Issei's mouth before he could stop it. "What is it, Issei-kun?"

"Shouldn't you... you know..."

"No, what?" Hikari looked around at the other Sekirei in the room and they all shrugged. It appeared to Issei that none of them had any qualms about nudity.

"Umm, nevermind." Issei said he watched two of the most beautiful women he had encountered in his life, go from completely clothed to completely nude and back without even mentioning that he should turn around much less leave the room. He was in sexy alien heaven.

Once the twins had redressed, and looked even more sexy as far as Issei was concerned, the group left the dorm and headed toward the nearest grocery store. The walk was brisk and the five enjoyed a brief moment of peace as they watched the sun set behind the MBI building.

Through the light of the setting sun, Issei could have sworn he saw the silhouette of a dancing fool on MBI's roof. The very next thing he saw had him firmly convinced that he was just imagined the whole thing, as it looked like another silhouette raced up behind the first and struck it in the mouth with what appeared to be a clipboard shaped object.

 _I must be getting tired..._ Issei thought as he turned back to the conversation Musubi and Hikari were having about the proper ingredients in a Japanese curry. He shrugged and slipped an arm around both. "Both of those recipes sound delicious." Issei smiled at each in turn, and the two smiled back and cuddled into his sides.

Just as the five were about to cross the street, a very enticing deli and fresh veggie market on the other side, when a black limousine crossed in front of them blocking their path. Mutsu stepped out from the rear of the car. Issei, recognizing the yellow scarf, just sighed and stepped in front of his Sekirei. "You again?... where's the short slave master?"

Mutsu, motioned to the figure still seated in the rear of the limo. "Mikogami-san still wants you as part of his collection...'

"You tell that impolite kouhai, that I'm not a Sekirei. I'm an Ashikabi." He looked back for a brief moment, and smirked at his flock.

Hikari, recognizing the tall sekirei in front of them, was the first to respond. "Mutsu, what are you doing?" She narrowed her eyes, "And why do I get the feeling you and my Ashikabi have met before?" Hibiki nodded her agreement that she wanted to know the same things. Musubi was bouncing on the balls of her feet, eager for a possible fight now that she had an Ashikabi to back her up.

Akitsu moved with astonishing speed to stand in front Issei, and she stared Mutsu down with a fiercely stoic expression on her face, and ice daggers floating in front of her. "...Tell... your ashikabi... that Issei... is ours..." She blushed as she continued on, "...now..."

"Yeah," Hikari backed her flock-mate up "He's ours now. So hands off..." In a stage whisper, she continued, "And if you see Homura around anywhere, tell him Hiki and Hibi say hi. And that we've both got an Ashikabi now."

Mutsu looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "If I see number zero-six, I'll be sure to pass your message." He turned back to Issei, "Since you have winged four Sekirei, and even gotten Akitsu to stay with you, I must congrat..."

"Wait a minute... I winged Akitsu too..." Issei smiled at Akitsu, who blushed in response.

"What? Is this true, 07?

"...Yes... I'm not... broken anymore... I'm a real... Sekirei again..." Akitsu genuinely smiled at Issei again. Issei smiled at her then realized she had jumped in front of him, and pulled her back to his side. His knight in shining armor persona coming to fore again.

"So tell that pompous brat. He can't have me, I'm already spoken for, in this crazy game." He turned to his flock. " Let's go to the store. I'm starving." The crew stepped around the limo and only Musubi seemed upset they were leaving the scene. But she was only upset because she didn't get a good fight out of the encounter.

Mutsu only watched the retreating flock and sighed. he slipped back in the car before it sped off in a generally southern direction.

The grocery store was unprepared...

Hikari and Musubi bought a large quantity of food. Issei, worried that his wallet was light enough to float away on the breeze, grabbed his two curry cooks by the hands and began forcibly leading them out of the store. "Come on... It's getting dark. I want to be back at the dorm before anything else happens..."

The girls nodded and the Hyoudou crew made it back to the dorm room in less than half the time it took to get to the store. Musubi grabbed the food and began working with the meager tools available to her, and the rest plopped down on the floor to watch some TV. In less than an hour, Musubi said, 'Okay, it's done. I hope everyone likes it.

Issei jumped up and walked over to where Musubi was still piling the plates with rice and curried beef and vegetables. The aroma wafted over to him and he had to admit the food smelled good, at least. He grabbed a couple plates as his other Sekirei circled the table. He and Musubi began delivering the food.

 _Partner. That food, smells like trouble._

 _What do you mean? I think it smells... HOT!_ Issei dropped his chopsticks and immediately grabbed for a glass of non-existent water. Realizing no remedy for the pain was readily available, Issei raced to the sink and slipped a glass underneath the cool flowing stream of water. He gulped down the first glass and refilled it.

"Are you okay, Issei-sama?" Musubi asked in a small voice. She could feel her happiness crashing down around her. She had made food that her Ashikabi didn't like. _Will he not want me anymore?_

Now, as mentioned previously, Issei isn't the brightest bulb in the pack, but he did have the good sense to know when a lady needed reassurances. "Yeah. I'm fine Musubi-chan. Just wasn't prepared for how... good the food turned out to be. Once I get another glass of water, I'll be right back to finish it. Just hold on one more minute..." He drank another glass. "...Does anyone else want anything while I'm up?"

Hikari spoke up first. "Hibi, and I will take a glass of water."

Akitsu, piped in as well. "I... will take... a glass... also."

"Why don't I bring out a big glass of water for everyone." He filled glasses and passed them around. Then he made a point to walk around the table and pat Musubi on the head. "Everything's just fine, Musubi-chan." She smiled up at him, relief clearly written on her face.

 _Partner. You'll do anything to make a female happy..._

 _Yes... Yes, I will._

"Now where were we?" He picked up his chopsticks and soldiered on through the pain...

At the Shin-Tokyo International Airport...

Shirou Emiya stepped through the doors of Gate B-37 and walked quickly through the terminal, his lone check-on bag strapped to his shoulder. It didn't take more than a few minutes before he was in the main terminal area. He looked sidelong through the large glass wall separating arriving passengers from their departing counterparts He noticed the large congregation at the security checkpoint and shook his head. The length of the checkpoint's queue was increasing by the minute. He eyed the strange scanning device that seemed to be the cause of the growing bottleneck warily. If he had to hazard a guess he would have said it resembled a breathalyzer, but even he wasn't completely aware of much of the new tech being invented these days.

The guards were all wearing para-military uniforms, the letters, MBI, emblazoned on the back of the armor vest and shoulders of the uniforms' shirtsleeves. _What the hell is an MBI?_ Shirou thought as he shrugged and continued on his way. _Sakura and Rin are waiting to hear from me, but._.. He gazed at the rapidly setting sun through the Airport's beautiful glass wall. _I probably should grab a hotel room and sleep away some of this jet lag before I grab the train back to Fuyuki..._

* * *

AN: So this chapter didn't have as much action as the first, but I hope to change that in ch. 3. As you have read I decided to add Hiki and Hibi to Issei's harem. Seo will be in this story, but I have other plans for him than as an Ashikabi. Hopefully you will approve of the changes to the Sekirei canon. The D-Squad will also make more appearances in ch. 3 as well. If anyone has any suggestions or criticisms, I'm all ears. The flock is by no means complete. The King needs a very large entourage, after all.

Piper out.


	3. The Devil's in the Inn

The Sekirei King

Chapter 3: The Devil's In The Inn

Issei was lying on his back as Akitsu's cool fingers glided over his hot skin leaving goose-flesh wherever she touched. She had at some indeterminate point in the night straddled his hips, and was currently rocking her soft posterior over his rapidly stiffening manhood. Issei, never one to pass up free feels and tastes of the opposite sex, Issei quickly moved his hands from their position on Akitsu's bare hips to the sides of her chest, still clothed in her silk yukata. Akitsu in an uncharacteristic show of self-assertion guided his hands to where she really wanted them... inside her silk robe. Issei cupped a breast in each hand and squeezed gently. Akitsu purred her satisfaction at his actions and intensified the sensual rocking of her hips. He massaged the twin globes of cool Sekirei flesh and longed to put his mouth, and other body parts, where his hands were.

Akitsu also wanted more than just the feel of Issei's palms on her sensitive breasts. She had dreamed of this very activity the night before, and now she was going to act on that dream. Akitsu wanted fingers, hands, mouth... and other things both on and inside her. She moved Issei's hands slowly inside her silken robe, sliding the material away from her chest.

As the yukata top was parted Issei could suddenly see an angry blonde woman's face. She appeared to be scowling for some reason that he couldn't fathom. The angry woman, which Issei noticed had a very impressive rack, lunged forward as if to throttle him and screamed. "I'm going to kill thee!"

Issei jumped upward from his position on the futon. Or, at least his head did. The rest of him, however, was thoroughly pinned to the floor by four prone, sleeping female bodies. "Oww." ... _I think I just gave myself whiplash._ He glanced around him, nightmare suddenly forgotten in the wake of the sight of lovely female flesh in various stages of undress. _They're all a little heavier than they look. Must be all the weight in their thoracic cavities?_ Issei struggled mentally with the proper anatomical term for a woman's chest. Akitsu was still in her yukata, but the twins had abandoned their jeans to sleep in their numbered tees and matching purple panties, and Musubi had decided that even her top was too confining and was wearing only her pink undies.

He heard a light moaning, and looked to his right where Akitsu had claimed the honored position of his right side as her prerogative as first Wagtail. She was fast asleep, and from the dreamily stoic expression on her face, seemed to be enjoying a good dream. He Looked around at the other three, each attached to a different appendage, and shook his head. He couldn't help but feel a sense of vindication.

 _To think all those girls at Kuoh Academy said I was nothing but a pervert with illusions of grandeur. Who's laughing now?! Huh!"_

 _Partner. Calm down it's way too early for loud mental declarations of self-righteousness._

 _Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. It's just... I only now realized it. My dream, we did it, Draig. I'm the Harem King._

Draig snorted. _Please, partner. Raiser had a much bigger harem than this, and he was barely a Harem Prince. You've still got a long journey ahead, runt._ He gave Issei's mental self-image a very toothy grin.

 _...Yeah, you're right. And don't remind me of that Jerk... It looks like the girls might be..._ YAWN. STRETCH. Issei watched as Hikari released his right leg to stretch and yawn. She looked at him for a minute then smiled tiredly. Issei returned the smile. "Good morning, ashikabi-kun." She said as she ran a free hand through her long dark locks.

"Morning, Hiki-chan." She smiled again at the nickname. "I'd have breakfast ready, but I only just woke up. And all my limbs are still being used as pillows."

Hikari nodded, and bumped her sister on the shoulder. "Come on sleepyhead. Time to get up." Hibiki opened one eye and glared at her minutes older sister. She then squeezed Issei's left leg and snuggled back close to said appendage. A moment later and cute snoring sounds could be heard coming from Number 12 once more. Hikari frowned and shook her sister even harder. "Oh, get up and stop faking that you're asleep. I know you're just trying to be cute for our Ashikabi."

Musubi also began to rouse herself, and she sat up and stretched, giving Issei a ring-side to seat to an interesting display of gravity defying Sekirei breast physics. _Those beauties could give Rias a run for her money..._ Issei stopped and stared straight ahead, the smorgasbord of fertile female flesh momentarily forgotten. _Rias! I haven't talked to her in over a day...!_

 _Partner. Relax. She's probably so busy with school and clan business, she hasn't even noticed._

Issei's mental image rubbed the back of his head. _Yeah, you're probably right. She is still "Buchou" after all..._

 **Back at Kuoh University...**

Rias Gremory repeatedly paced the length of her dorm room. The recently minted college ronin had not spoken to her since she called him to find out how he had fared with the entrance exam. _This was simply not like him._ Asia, Koneko, and Akeno all sat on her bed watching their King pace back and forth in the small bedroom. "I'm telling you, Akeno, he's getting into trouble. I can feel it."

"Nonsense. What trouble could Issei possibly be getting..." Akeno trailed off as it dawned on her that they were discussing Hyoudou Issei. "Yes, you're right. Of course he is."

"I know it." Rias replied as he continued to pace the floor. "And I'm not there to help him. To steer him clear of any of those unsavory Tokyo women who might try to take advantage of our sweet pawn's naivete.

In Shin-Tokyo, many, many Sekirei females all sneezed simultaneously...

"Yes I agree. Maybe a quick visit to Shin-Tokyo is in order. Surprise our lovable Issei-kun. I have missed our weekend study sessions so very much." A dreamy look appeared in Akeno's eyes as she pondered the many nights that Issei had spent "studying" her anatomy.

Rias, raised an eyebrow at her queen's glazed expression. "Indeed. However, we still have the beginning of the year school assembly to attend this morning, and you know how Sona gets whenever we show up late for anything.

Akeno smirked. "She is ever the student council president. Even when she isn't."

Exactly my point. After lunch, though, I think I'll pop in on my one and only pawn to see how he's doing. Besides I'm sure he could use a little pick-me-up after that disappointing entrance exam score.

Akeno nodded. "I should go with you. Perhaps the two of us could treat him to a little two-on-one skin-ship.

"I think this once I should go on my own. I want to verify that he's doing well, but I doubt I'll stay very long. Besides as my Queen, I need you here to be my eyes and ears when I'm away from campus."

Akeno nodded reluctantly, but she would never directly countermand her King's orders. The other two female devils said nothing though Akeno could see disappointment in their eyes as well. "Well assembly time is almost upon us. Let's get ready, then we'll regroup after we have a bite to eat."

Rias slipped the strap of her book-bag over her right shoulder, and the four devil women left Rias's dorm room without another word...

 **Back in Shin-Tokyo...**

"That was awesome, Hibiki." Issei smiled at the shyer twin as he finished his plate of rice and vegetables. Number 12 had taken it upon herself to cook a traditional Japanese breakfast, and had gotten in way over her head. So Issei stepped into the line of fire once more and with the experience born of witnessing his mother and other family members cook, helped Hibiki prepare a breakfast that was, for the most part, edible.

"You did most of the work. Issei-kun." Hikari announced as she stared at her twin. Hibiki stared at her toes.

"What? No, Hibiki did all the real work. All I did was help stir the vegetables and turn on my little rice cooker. Nothing anyone in this room couldn't have done. Hibi-chan deserves all the praise for this great breakfast."

Hibiki blushed scarlet and smiled at her Ashikabi's praise.

"Now that we've had a good breakfast. I guess it's time we should start thinking about finding another place to live..." Issei growled at the thought that he was getting kicked out. _I mean, come on. Who would've even thought up a stupid idea like only one person per room. If I'm paying the rent, what does it matter?!_ Issei sighed and began pondering where he was going to go.

Akitsu spoke first. "...Issei... it's OK... We know... you're doing... you're best..."

"That's right!" Musubi piped in. "You're so strong, with you as our Ashikabi I'm sure you'll find us all a place to live!" The other girls looked at Musubi.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Mu-chan."

"Oh, that's funny. You called me Mu-chan just like my friend." Musubi giggled adorably into her boxing gloves.

Issei stopped and focused on Musubi, as did the other Sekirei. "What friend is that, Mu-chan?"

"My really good friend, Karasuba-sama. She such a good friend." Musubi smiled at Issei. "We even have a pact that when we're the only two Sekirei left we're gonna fight to the finish!"

Hikari, catching the 'we're the only two' phrase, spoke up. "Hey, what do you mean, 'you're the only two?' We're not chopped liver. We might make it to the finale too."

Issei now thoroughly intrigued by this thread of the conversation, turned to Musubi. "Who is this Karasuba that you're talking about?"

"Karasuba-sama saved me a long time ago. Well, her and Yume, but Yume's gone now, so Karasuba was left to rescue me from the bad people. She even visited me in the hospital and checked up on me when I was recovering. Just before I was released to find my Ashikabi, we made our pact."

Issei, now completely absorbed in the dialogue asked, "What did you two agree to? And what bad people?"

"We agreed that we would each get stronger and fight until only the two of us are left. Then Karasuba-sama and I will fight." The combat junkie smiled brightly." That fight will determine which of us right." She held her fists under her chin cutely.

"Right... about what?" Akitsu asked quietly.

Musubi turned to Akitsu. "Which one of the two is stronger, love or hate." The others looked Musubi momentarily stunned at the bubbly maiden's sudden conviction. "I believe that love is the strongest, and that nothing can hurt you when you have love. Karasuba believes that hate is the strongest."

"Uh, Musubi. Are you sure she's a friend?" Hikari asked.

"Oh yes, she a really good friend. You'll see, once you meet her."

"I'm sure I will, Mu-chan." _Draig remember that name, I have a bad feeling, that this 'Crow Feather' could be a lot of trouble._

 _Agreed, partner. Anyone with those kinds of ideas are generally capable of anything._

Akitsu then spoke up quietly. "...Who were... the bad people...Musubi-chan...?"

Musubi answered. "The bad people were people that stole us, me and Kaho, number 87, from MBI. I was just a baby when it happened, but Kaho told me that Yume gave up her life so that I could live. I wish Yume was here, though. I always wanted to thank her for doing that."

Hikari tilted her head. "But if she were here, then she wouldn't have had to sacrifice herself to save you. Then you wouldn't have anything to thank her for..."

Musubi bonked herself on the head. "Oh, you're right Hiki-san. I'm such a ditz, sometimes."

Issei smiled at her cute self-admonishment. "Well, I would definitely thank Yume too. Since I have a sweet, cute Mu-chan to live with." Musubi glowed at the praise from her Ashikabi. Then Issei sighed. "Well, we still need to find a place to live. Come on, let's stretch our legs a little, get some fresh air and see what we find." Issei motioned for the girls to redress, and then the group exited the small dorm bound for the unknown...

 **Back at Kuoh University...**

Rias and company made it back to her dorms after lunch and she began making preparations for her visit with Issei. "Akeno, make sure that no one knows I am leaving the campus. I should be back in a few hours... or maybe by tomorrow. Classes don't start until late morning. I should be back in plenty of time for..."

"Going somewhere, Rias-chan?" A sophisticated female voice spoke out from the shadows.

"Grayfia-sama? What are you doing here?"

"Your brother sent me to let you know that he requests your presence at the clan estate." She smiled politely. "Immediately."

With a single flash, Rias and Grayfia disappeared from the room. Akeno simply shrugged and waited with Asia, Koneko, and Kiba.

Rias and Grayfia appeared in the large family library, Sirzechs Lucifer was seated in a large plush chair reading a particularly ancient tome. "Sirzechs-sama. What's going on? I was going to visit..."

"Yes, my dear sister, I know exactly who you were going to visit. That is why I have summoned you to me. I have to ask a favor of my dearest sister. One that you will in all likelihood not like."

Rias narrowed her eyes. "What favor, exactly?"

"I'm afraid I must ask... no, must insist that you leave Issei-kun where he is. And I also have to insist that you not bother him until the time is right. Your pawn has gotten himself involved in a delicate situation in Shin-Tokyo."

"I knew it. I knew he was getting into trouble without me. If he's getting in some kind of trouble, I have to go to him."

"I'm sorry, sister. But you have to let him stand on his own this time. The lives of many more than just him hang in the balance."

"...You knew, didn't you? You knew this, whatever it is you're talking about, was going to happen... That's why you put the idea in his head that he should attend Shin-Tokyo University rather than KuohDai. Isn't it?"

"I don't deny that I had a hand in placing him where he may do the most good. He is at the epicenter of events that could very well catapult him into the upper-echelons of devil society. Perhaps give him power beyond even the Lucifers of today."

"What have you done to my Issei-kun?" Rias stepped in front of her brother and stared him in the eye.

"I put him in a position that will give him the push to become the Issei we both know him capable of, that is all. And he is, even now, proving that my decision was correct."

"But what happens, if he doesn't live up to your expectations?"

"Then we bring him home. But he needs this Rias. I know you care very deeply for him, but he won't be able to live with himself if he believes that he doesn't deserve you. His destiny lies with you, I believe that even more than you do. But he must earn that destiny, not have it handed to him on a golden platter. I want a strong brother, not a weak one. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"...Yes. But I don't have to like it..." Rias huffed and looked away, her arms crossed below her breasts.

"I know that I am asking for much trust here, but do not fret it won't be permanent. And he will be a very different Issei from what you remember of him in high school."

"That's what I'm afraid of... You get one week, seven days. Then I'm going to Issei whether you approve of it or not."

"I don't expect any less. I think that Issei will definitely be missing you by then."

"Hmph." Rias turned away from her brother. "If there is nothing else, I have matters to attend to at Kuoh-dai."

"Of course. Grayfia, please escort my dear sister to her dormitory. Once again, I apologize for the clandestine methods that I am employing in regards to our beloved Issei, but he needs my protection at this critical juncture, even from his adorable king."

"If I find out that you put him harm's way for no reason..."

"I happen to love the irrepressible pawn as much as you, believe or not. I will see you again soon."

Rias nodded and with a flash she found herself back in her dorm room, her cohorts still awaiting her return.

"Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia. Please have a good evening." Grayfia nodded to each in greeting and then disappeared.

Akeno eyed her king apprehensively. "I get the feeling that whatever your brother said, it had to do with our wayward pawn."

"Yes, it would seem that my dear brother has seen fit to embroil our beloved Issei in a game of his own design. A game that I have been given strict orders not to interfere in. But..." The wheels in Rias' head began to turn...

 **Back in Shin-Tokyo, six hours later...**

"...That was the 9th rejection in 9 different apartment management offices." Issei and his flock stepped out of the last rental office they had visited. "This whole being a legal minor thing is such a pain in the ass!" Issei whined childishly.

"...Issel-kun..." Akitsu slipped an arm around her Ashikabi. Hikari, Hibiki, and Musubi all followed suit. She held her Ashikabi tightly to her. "...We'll find... something..." The others nodded their agreement.

He enjoyed the closeness of his flock for a few minutes. He could feel the bond between them strengthen that much more. "Now, let's see..." Issei reluctantly broke the group embrace and looked back at the newspaper he had purchased 6 hours earlier. Numerous scratch marks adorned a long series of classified ads. "We have a couple more places to check... That way they can say, 'You're too young'... 'You have no references'...'You should still be living with your parents'... Oh, what am I gonna do?" Issei hung his head. _Some Ashikabi I turned out to be..._

He realized as he looked around for a moment he had no real clue where he was. "Now where are we?" The five had ended up traveling across the breadth of the city, and now they were somewhere, as far as Issei could surmise, in the northern sector.

"Hmm..." Hikari spoke up. "I think we're in the North section of Shin-Tokyo."

A familiar black limousine pulled up in front of them, seemingly out of nowhere. At the sight of a familiar yellow scarf, Issei sighed and hung his head once more. "Mikogami, would like to..."

"Yeah, I know! He wants me be one of his...'

"No. My Ashikabi would like to offer you a place to live. It has come to his attention that you are currently in need..."

"Wait a second... That pompous flower-boy wants me to live with him? How does he know that we need a place to live?"

"...No... Don't do it... Issei-sama..." Akitsu gave Issei her most imploringly stoic expression she could give. "... I think... it's a trick..."

"I agree, Akitsu. I don't trust this guy." Hikari spoke up to give him her's and Hibiki's opinions, as Hibiki nodded her agreement.

Musubi, once more bouncing on the balls of her feet, asked very suddenly. "Issei-sama, Does this mean we're gonna have to fight now?" She jumped forward into a fighting stance. "Issei-sama, kiss me so I can fight this Sekirei!"

"Look for the last time, tell that pretty-boy I'm not a Sek..."

"He understood that fact the first time you said so." Mutsu sighed. "But for some reason he still wants you on his team... So I am here trying to be civil..."

"Mutsu! Let me speak with Issei." Mikogami stepped out of the other side of the limo, and addressed Issei directly. "Issei-san, You are a strong player. But you should at least consider an alliance between our two teams. I have some very strong Sekirei on my side. Some of them I was even able to capture very soon after their initial release. You could do a lot worse than teaming up with the 'Ashikabi of the South.'" He smiled confidently and cocked his head in a decidedly familiar way.

"Issei don't listen to this guy. If he captured Sekirei, he might have forced winged them, winged them against their will." Hikari spoke up, looking accusingly at Mutsu and his Ashikabi.

Issei narrowed his eyes as he studied the shorter Ashikabi in front of him. "Is that true?"

"...Is what, true?"

"Don't play games with me? Did you force women... Sekirei to join your harem against their will?" Issei's face reddened in anger.

"Harem? This is a game. I need to collect all of the rarest pieces if I'm going to win!" Mikogami answered angrily. The excuses rang hollow in Issei's ears.

"There's no way I'd ever team up with someone like you! Come on girls. Let's get out of here before I lose my temper and do something he'll regret!" Issei turned without a backward glance and began leading his flock away from the limo. Mutsu and his stunned Ashikabi could only watch in amazement as the group just walked away from what could have become the single most powerful alliance the Plan had yet witnessed. After a few minutes the limo drove away.

The group walked for several more minutes with Issei in the lead. He mentally warred with himself over whether or not to go back and find that little Sekirei stealing bastard, and teach him a real lesson. The girls began to worry that they had somehow done something wrong. Each of them wondered what they should do to bring him around, when Hikari spoke out. "Hey! Uzume, Is that you? Uzume!"

Uzume, was currently having a bad day. Oh, the day started well enough. Anytime she could visit her cute Ashikabi was a good day in her book. However, whenever Higa or his lackey Takiaki were involved those days had a tendency to turn out awful. Today had been no exception to that rule. She had stopped in for a quick visit with Chiho when Takiaki ambushed her in the hallway.

She tried her best to just ignore him, but there was to be no peace from the Ashikabi of the East and his lackey, today. Higa had targeted another bonded pair that had refused his 'generous offer' of an alliance with him and his Sekirei. She closed her eyes and pictured her victim once more. The Ashikabi had been nothing more than a college student and she had ripped his Sekirei from his arms and taken her crest in only a few short minutes. _Five minutes was all I needed to destroy two lives. If Chiho knew what I was... No Uzume, this has to be done... Wait. Is someone calling me?_ Uzume looked around slightly ashamed that her mental dilemma had left her unaware of her surroundings.

"Uh, that's my name... Who are...? Hikari?!"

Hikari nodded enthusiastically. "And Hibiki too." She pointed to her twin sister. Her sister waved. "And, guess what? We found our Ashikabi." She threw her arm around Issei's shoulders. Issei smiled sheepishly at the attention, and bowed. Akitsu and Musubi followed suit and bowed in front of the Mistress of Cloth as well.

"Please, don't be so formal." Uzume waved off the three bows and laughed. "Any friends of Hikari and Hibiki are friends of mine." She smiled and Issei found himself staring at the woman's large breasts. The tee shirt the older Sekirei was wearing was definitely stretching to its limits around her torso. He looked back at Uzume's face and realized that she had definitely noticed his staring. "See anything you like down there?" She crossed her arms under her breasts and smirked as she teased the perverted ronin.

 _Partner. This one smells like a lot of trouble._

 _Draig, you say that about all of them._

 _I know I do. And I've been right every time._

"So, Ashikabi-kun? What brings you and the wonder twins to my neck of the woods?"

Hikari answered before Issei could even open his mouth. "We're looking for a new place to live. Our previous place kicked us out because we were all living there at the same time."

"Is this true, Ashikabi-kun?" The gears started turning in Uzume's head. "Hikari, come here." She waited as the number 11 came over close to her. She turned the two of them around and spoke in a stage whisper. "This guy's not an axe-murderer, is he?"

"I can actually still hear you." Issei muttered the sentiments that all of his girls were feeling as they nodded their agreement.

Hikari shook her head emphatically. "No, he's actually sweet and nice and..." She moved closer to Uzume. "He's really strong. He's even strong enough to fight Sekirei on his own." Hikari nodded at Uzume's doubtful expression. "I swear. He fought me and Hibi-chan together with no help from his other Sekirei."

"Wait. So all 4 of you are his Sekirei?..." All the girls nodded simultaneously. "Wow, Ashikabi-kun. That's quite an..." She stopped mid-stream and glared at Issei. "Are you one of those creepy Ashikabi that are going around capturing Sekirei by force?"

Issei looked her in confusion... "No! I would never do..."

Musubi interrupted with an answer of her own. "No way! My Ashikabi would never wing a Sekirei by force! He believes in love just as much as the rest of us!" Musubi became noticeably angry at Uzume's accusation.

Uzume held up her hands. "Just checking. I just hate Ashikabi who would do something so terrible."

Issei's expression turned resolute, "I agree. Those people are the worst type of scum, in my book."

Uzume, who prided herself on her ability to spot dishonest people, searched his face for any sign that Issei wasn't being honest, but the conviction that she found there was a refreshing sign that not everyone was like Higa or Takiaki. _Well, he's either a really good liar, or he actually means what he says..._ She turned back to Hikari and her sister. "So you guys need a place to stay, huh?"

Hikari and the others nodded.

"I make no promises, but the house where I live rents rooms out to people like us." Uzume paused for a moment. "I'd hate myself in the morning if I didn't warn you, though. The landlady can be super-scary. Super. Scary."

Issei thought about it for a moment. "It can't be any worse than what we have now. Which is no place to live."

Uzume mumbled under her breath. "You say that now..." then spoke up again. "OK, I was headed home anyway, so just follow me."

Like lost, homeless puppies, Issei and his flock followed their new friend Uzume home...

"Maison Izumo..." Issei read the sign attached to the gate of a large wooden fence.

"Just remember, whatever happens, I warned you...

"Warned them about what, Uzume-chan?"

"Ah!" Uzume jumped. "Miya-san! You startled me."

Miya smiled pleasantly at Uzume and her new pals. "Startled you? My that's sounds a little suspicious. You wouldn't be feeling guilty about anything, now would you?" Her eyes narrowed to slits and she hid her smile behind her hands. "Perhaps the knowledge of your overdue rent is eating away at your conscience; making you feel apprehensive." She turned to regard the spectators, "And who do we have here?"

"Oh, right. This is Issei, and these are his..."

Issei not wanting to inadvertently break any Sekirei Plan rules jumped in with the first thing that popped in his head. "My girlfriends! They're my girlfriends."

Miya studied each of them in turn. "Oh I see. So you're those kinds of people. Are you just visiting my wayward tenant for the evening or...? Oh, where are my manners? Look at the time. You probably haven't even had dinner yet. Come on, I was just about to begin serving. Oh Uzume, Kagari-san is working tonight and be joining us." She turned back and then realized "I didn't even get all of your names."

Issei spent the next full minute introducing himself and his flock as they followed the lavender haired landlady back into the large traditional style house. He also explained his current housing dilemma to Miya as well. "Oh, well my late husband never turned away anyone that needed help." She looked aside for a moment. "Not even trash that probably deserved it." She looked back at the large group. "Anyway, I only ask three things of my tenants. One, you pay your rent on time. Two, you help me and the other tenants keep this lovely home in good shape, and three, that, while you are within these walls. you refrain from any lewd or lascivious behavior." She turned her scary, sweet smile back to Uzume. "Isn't that right Uzume-chan?"

Uzume quickly nodded her assent to the house rules quickly. "Absolutely, Miya-sama."

"Oh, you know flattery will get you nowhere. Perhaps, instead of insincere compliments, you should be giving me last month's rent. If you want back into my good graces that is." Miya, turned away from the group and headed back to the kitchen. Uzume shivered involuntarily.

Issei nodded at her reaction to Miya's mannerisms, and whispered. "She is scary."

"What was that Issei-kun?! Did I hear you just say something completely unnecessary?" Miya called out from the kitchen.

Issei jumped. "Ah, no landlady-san! I wouldn't say anything unnecessary! I was just agreeing with Uzume about how scary it can be to be homeless."

"Yes, it is Issei-kun." Miya said as she stepped out of the kitchen bearing a large serving tray with a variety of food plated on top of it. "We'll the leave that business until after we've eaten." Issei and his flock nodded as she laid the first tray of food on the table. "Now, I could really use some help with the main course. Uzume, please make the table presentable, instead of standing around looking like a delinquent." Miya smiled blandly, and Uzume immediately began digging up plates and chopsticks for seven diners.

As supper began in earnest Draig felt that it was his duty to voice his concerns over the new landlady. _Partner. This Miya, she's powerful. Very powerful. She's a Sekirei, I'm sure of it._

 _If she's a Sekirei, then that would explain why Uzume said that she would let 'people like us live here.' And it would explain her being able to hear when I whispered to Uzume._

 _I agree. She could be a major player in this game, which means that she may have an Ashikabi, too. Perhaps that Kagari-san she mentioned before dinner._

"Issei-san. After supper, your girls can wait in the living room while you and I talk about the possibility of you living here."

Issei nodded. He ate Miya's food with some gusto, and watched as his Sekirei inhaled their food. He had to admit that the prospect of eating more of Miya's cooking was making the idea of moving to Izumo house more appealing. "Miya-san, do you cook like this for all of your tenants?"

"Why, yes I strive to make sure all of my guests are well cared for. Even if they show me little appreciation." Once more her attention was turned to Uzume, who pretended that her food was the most interesting thing in the world at that moment.

"I think I should tell you, I haven't yet reached the age of majority. I still have a little more than a year to go."

"Don't worry, Issei-kun. As long as you honor your promises, I have no issue with your age." Miya then addressed the group. "I only really know how to make big batches, so there is plenty for seconds. If anyone wants any."

All of Issei's flock raised their rice bowl in response. The remainder of dinner went by quickly.

After supper, Miya led Issei into a small office next to her bedroom. "Now, as I mentioned, lewd behavior is expressly forbidden, so the only option I can offer is for you and your 'friends' to sleep in separate rooms. Is that acceptable?"

Issei, thought about it for a long moment. "As long as the rooms are next to each other, it should be fine. I do have a question, though. Are you gonna try and kill us? To win this stupid Sekirei game, would you hurt or kill us?"

Miya smiled her eyes glinting in the room's fluorescent lighting. "Why would you ask something so awful. I've never done anything to..."

"I know, but I have to think of my 'friends.' I know you're a powerful Sekirei, and I wanted to make sure that you wouldn't try to hurt us while we live under your roof."

Miya searched his face for any sign of doubt in what he was saying and found none."...I see... Yes, I am similar to a Sekirei, but that is the extent of it. And I have already decided that I will have nothing to do with this Sekirei game that you and you're flock are a part of."

Issei nodded. "I don't wanna be a part of this crap either, but I can't stand by and watch others get hurt or killed when I can do something to protect them."

"I see. Well, in the mean time let's not worry about such unpleasant things. Here's some paperwork for you to fill out. Standard legal liability waiver and such." She handed Issei a small stack of papers. As their hands made contact, a jolt passed unseen through Miya's body. She pretended that nothing of the sort had happened, but deep down she understood the implications. And she didn't feel at all prepared to deal with them.

Issei completed the paperwork, then signed and stamped his name and hanko on the documentation. "I have this card from MBI. Will this be adequate for payment? You should be able to bill it monthly."

Miya smiled and shook her head. "I'm afraid that MBI money is no good here. Do you have any other method of payment? Or you can work?

Issei thought for a moment. "Oh... Wait. I have this account too. It's not from MBI. It's an account my... another person set up for me to use while I live here. It should be enough to cover the rent on a regular basis."

"Hmm. Yes I suppose that will work. Just remember, if for some reason you can't make the month's rent, we can work out some arrangement that would be mutually beneficial." Miya smiled and tilted her head in a gesture that Issei couldn't help but see as completely adorable.

 _Sometimes, she as scary as Koneko when she's deprived of her treats for more than a few hours. But other times she can be as cute as Asia when she's happy._ Issei followed Miya back into the common room. A private mental conversation going on between him and his sacred gear.

 _Partner. Don't let the cuteness fool you. She has the power to do a great deal of damage if she ever felt the desire._

 _I got it. I'll be careful, but you have to admit she's pretty darn cute. Like one of those sexy big sisters that want to do nasty things with their little brothers._

 _Heh, heh. I have to agree with you there._

"Issei-kun, it's getting late, so, if you wish, you and your girls may stay here tonight. I can prepare the rooms."

"That would be just great, landlady-san. I'm sure we can help get the rooms ready."

Issei's girls looked at him and Miya quizzically. "Oh, I forgot to mention it. You four will be sleeping in a separate room next to mine." He looked at Miya. "That way there will be no possibility of lewd behavior."

Hikari was the first to protest. "But Issei. Your body makes such a great pillow. How am I gonna be able to go to sleep without it."

Miya turned to Issei and smiled. Issei began to sweat. "It'll be fine Hikari. We'll just have to adjust." He hoped that his flock would do just that, and do it quickly. He didn't want to make too many waves the first night he and his girls stayed here.

Hikari pouted, but didn't say anything more. The rest nodded sadly but didn't protest. Akitsu thought for a moment then smiled ever so slightly to herself. She had a plan...

True to her word, Miya set up two of the rooms adjacent to one another on the second floor. After a rather lively time in the common room the occupants of Izumo house made their ways to their rooms and settled in to go to sleep. Issei found the lack of his flock a little off-putting. He had apparently come to miss their presence around him even after a single night. He sighed and addressed Draig. _Draig._

 _Yeah, partner._

 _I actually trust Miya..._

 _She's a very pretty woman. Of course you do._

 _I was gonna say, I actually trust Miya, but stay alert. I could always be wrong._

 _Indeed. Also there's someone here that we haven't met yet._

 _I know. That guy, Kagari-san still hasn't come home yet._

 _No. I'm talking about someone in the house already that Miya didn't tell us about. She's been on this floor the whole time we've been here. And Miya never even mentioned anyone else being home._

 _That's odd. If there was someone else here, why didn't she come down to dinner?_

 _I don't know, but I get the feeling that this person doesn't want anyone to know she's here. Miya may be hiding a wanted Sekirei in her house._

 _Draig, how do you know this person's a Sekirei?_

 _These girls all seem to have a power source that's unlike anything I've ever come across before. It's like a battery that broadcasts outward at all times. The stronger the Sekirei the more easily this power source can be detected. The person in hiding seems to be on par with that one guy with the yellow scarf who keeps bothering you._

 _Hmm... Well, it seems we both need to keep our ears open tonight... Night, Draig._

 _Night, partner..._

Number 02, Matsu watched as Issei settled down in his futon to sleep. _Issei-tan..._ Her right hand slipped under her gown and caressed the burning flesh between her legs. ... _My Ashikabi. I've found you at last. Soon I'll be able to perform some very interesting experiments. Once I've claimed you, that is._ The circular spectacles on her face fogged opaque from her body's moist heat. An aroused response to the actions of her hand as well as the visions of her actively perverted imagination. Her shapely bottom wiggled in anticipation of what her soon-to-be Ashikabi might do with it once she was winged...

 **Later that same night...** Akitsu, who had patiently waited for her flock-mates to fall asleep, slipped out of the room that she shared and into her Ashikabi's room. She settled down next him as he slept and proceeded to slide under his blanket. She wrapped herself around him, enjoying the warmth radiating from the sleeping devil. "...Issei..." she whispered. "...I love you..." With that quiet declaration she fell into a comfortable sleep.

Issei on the other hand, was plagued once more with dreams of a certain large-breasted homicidal blonde that wanted his head mounted on the tip of a yari spear. A blonde that for some unknown reason enjoyed speaking in Yedo period Japanese. At least that was what it sounded like. Issei really wasn't that confident about the particular dialect as he only ever watched three Taiga dramas in his life and that was when he was no more than 11 years of age. Still threats in ancient Japanese can be just as disconcerting as those screamed at you in modern Kanto dialect. _I really have to figure out who this person is. She doesn't seem like anyone I've ever met before, but for some really strange reason I get the feeling that she and I belong together..._

 **The next morning...**

Issei awoke to fading echoes of another death threat. He was beginning to see a trend. _I have to ask Draig about these realistic nightmares. I wonder if he gets them too..._ He then noticed that once more he was weighted down with females bodies. _Those girls. They just love to snuggle... Wait..._ Iseei took a peek to his left and right and discovered that once more all four of his flock had each grabbed an appendage and were sound asleep. _Hmm..._ _They are just so adorable when they use me like a pill..._

"Issei-san, breakfast will be served in about 15..." Miya opened the door to his room and saw the scene. "I believe we spoke about this yesterday evening. I specifically requested that no lewd or lascivious behavior between unmarried persons occur under this roof..." The ladle in her hand looked quite menacing as she held it in the grip of both of her slender hands, much like that of a katana in the hands of a master swordsman...

Issei and his flock sat on one end of the table facing Miya. Each of them sported a large red bump on their heads. Issei rubbed his bump absently. _Damn, who knew a person could do so much damage with a soup ladle..._ The five ate in relative silence as his flock still seemed to be half-asleep. Homura sat at the other end of the table next to Miya, and he stole glances at the lone Ashikabi seated at the table as he ate. Issei was introduced to him under the name Kagari, and he bowed in proper Japanese greeting. "Kagari-san," Issei said suddenly. "You seem to be looking at me a lot. I don't have rice or something on my face, do I?"

Homura, looked up from his bowl of miso soup. "Oh, no... Actually you do." He pointed to a spot on his own face where Issei should look for the offending food object on his. It was stuck to his forehead.

"How the..." Issei rubbed his forehead and a grain of rice fell from it into his own soup bowl. "Thanks. I would have hated having that stuck to my forehead all day."

Homura nodded and went back to his breakfast. It was at that moment that Uzume stumbled in still wearing her sleep attire, namely a very tight tee shirt with a pink star printed on the front and a t-back g-string with a smiley face printed on it. Issei spilled his spoonful of miso soup in his lap. "Oww, that's hot!"

"Uzume-chan. We have spoken about what I consider to be proper dining attire, and you do not seem to be following it."

"Whaa..." Uzume glanced down at her own body. "I'm wearing underwear at least..." Uzume responded as she looked back up after verifying exactly what she was wearing.

Miya's responding smile was thin-lipped that did little to show appeasement by Uzume's response. Dark clouds began to appear behind her head, and slowly, as if being summoned from the deepest pit of hell itself a large Oni mask began to manifest over her right shoulder. Uzume cringed as the sound of rusty nails on chalkboard emanated from the trans-dimensional entity as it continued to manifest in the material plane. She looked around desperately for a place to hide. She quickly chose Issei and dove behind him at the far end of the table. She wrapped her arms around his chest and peeked over his shoulder.

Issei was momentarily stunned by the devil summoning. _Miya has the power to summon Japanese... Wait a minute, I recognize those eyes..._ "Saji? Saji-san, is that you?"

This time it was the Oni that cringed ever so slightly in response to Issei's questioning of its identity. It pointedly ignored Issei and did its best to look menacing once more.

"Saji-san, it's me, Issei. What are you doing, here? And when did you start practicing Kabuki?"

The oni, now visibly sweating, continued its nightmare schtick, but now Issei just wasn't buying it. "Saji, I know it's you. I recognize your eyes... Wait a minute. Does Sona-san know you're freelancing...? She doesn't, does she?" Issei pulled out his cell phone from his pocket. "I wonder how much it would be worth to you for me NOT to call your king and let her know just what her pawn..."

"OK! Yes, it's me." The Oni know identified as Genshirou Saji responded to Issei's threats. The Oni mask disappeared in puff of smoke, replaced by Saji's face. "It's a long story, but the short answer is that I once granted a wish from her late husband, a man named Takehito. It was only the second wish I had ever granted, and I had no idea how to properly handle Oni mask summons at the time. So whenever I would hear him make a mental request for a mask to show up, I would dress up in a Kabuki mask and appear wherever he was..." He looked down at Miya's stunned expression. "His last wish to me was that I do the same for his wife, and keep an eye on her as well."

"Wow. That's pretty cool actually." Issei responded as the rest of the spectators just stared at Saji's face.

"...Issei-sama? ...How do you... know this person?..." Akitsu was the first to say anything, but everyone else looked at Issei waiting for an answer.

Issei laughed. "Saji and I went to school together."

Musubi spoke up. "Really! He knew you before you became our Ashikabi, Issei-sama!"

Issei sighed. "Mu-chan, you're not really supposed to announce that kind of stuff out loud."

Saji, immediately recognizing an opportunity to turn the tables on Issei, decided to see how much more information he could get from the big-breasted girl in the strange miko outfit. "Why, yes he did, Mu-chan. But he never told me about you. Who are you, exactly?"

Musubi, the ever vibrant wagtail that she was, responded immediately. "We're his Sek,umph..."

Issei quickly wrapped his arms around Musubi to pull her close to him and put a hand over her mouth. "Cousins. They're my cousins. Twice removed." Issei said in Musubi's stead. All of his Sekirei looked at him with questioning eyes. Musubi giggled for some unknown reason.

Saji, staring at where Issei's other hand ended up, just wasn't buying it. "Cousins, huh. If she's just your cousin, then why isn't she killing you right about now? Hmmm?"

Issei, confused by Saji's question, looked down and realized his left hand had slipped inside Musubi's top and now had a firm grip on her right breast.

"That tickles." Musubi added as she giggled again. He hastily removed the hand from Musubi's chest and laughed nervously. The rest of the table continued to watch the confrontation between the two young devils.

Saji responded to his own question. "She's not a cousin, is she?" A cell phone appeared in Saji's hand. "I wonder how much it's worth to you for me NOT to call Rias-san and tell her what her pawn..."

"OK, I get it. Let's just agree that neither of us will tell the other's king what we witnessed here, today. Shall we?"

Saji nodded his agreement. "Well, I have to go. Sona-sama is texting me. Talk to you later, Issei." He bowed to the group and disappeared.

Once Saji disappeared, all eyes turned to Issei. Uzume broke the silence. "Well, since everyone here now knows you're an Ashikabi, we don't have to worry too much about keeping secrets. So, tell me, what did that guy mean when he said he granted wishes?"

Issei half turned to address Uzume. "Well, he and I are... not human, exactly. You may want to come around the table. I'm gonna need a bit of space." He waited for Uzume to do as he requested, then once she had settled herself next to Akitsu, he closed his eyes. "I do have a secret that very few people know about. I am going to trust each of you with this secret." Issei stood up and took off his shirt. Every Sekirei in the room, including Miya and Homura, felt their pulse race a little faster than normal.

 _Partner. Are you sure about this? Once they know you can't put the genie back in the bottle.  
_

 _I know Draig. But they'll find out sooner or later, anyway. And I'd rather control how they find out then they find out when I least expect it._

 _Understood, partner._

Issei closed his eyes and willed his own black wings into existence. He stood in front of the the occupants both seen and unseen with a pair of large leathery bat wings extended, the tips of which were touching the dining room's wall on either side of him. Akitsu and Musubi reached out to touch a wing apiece. Musubi smiled brightly. Akitsu looked at her Ashikabi with a smugly stoic expression. Her Ashikabi, she had known from the beginning, was so very different from all of the others.

"Like I said, I'm not exactly human."

Homura came out of his shocked reverie first. "If you're not exactly human, then what, exactly, are you?"

"I'm a devil."

Everyone responded. "A devil?!"

Issei laughed at the simultaneous outpouring of disbelief. "Yeah, a devil. Well I was human first, then I died. Then I was resurrected as a devil. This all happened about three years ago."

Homura looked decidedly unconvinced. "A devil. Like the demons from the Christian Bible?"

"No, not exactly. Most of those are fallen angels. I've never been an angel. Devils are either born or resurrected as devils. The fallen are a separate faction. Look, I know it sounds far-fetched, but I am what I say I am." Issei flapped his wings and rose high enough off the floor that his head almost touched the ceiling. Homura looked away as another flash of pain clutched his chest.

Uzume, however, still needed to know about the wish granting. "So, you're saying that Saji guy is a devil too. And that you two can grant wishes?"

Iseei nodded. "I can grant wishes, but wishes must be paid for. The more extensive the wish the more it will cost you."

"You mean like selling my soul."

"Yes. And no. We don't buy souls for wishes any more. And depending on the wish it may require a devil more powerful than me to grant it."

"Oh, I see."

"Do you have a wish?" Issei asked, genuinely curious about what the vivacious Sekirei might want to ask for.

"...No..." Uzume trailed off as she slipped into her own thoughts.

Miya then spoke up. "Issei-kun. I need to know, now. Are you a threat to my tenants? Will you become one?

"No, landlady-san. I would never hurt anyone here in Izumo Inn."

Miya studied his face, then nodded. "That is good to hear. I neglected to mention previously that violence is expressly forbidden in Izumo. My house should be treated as a sanctuary." She looked at each person in turn. "Is that understood?"

"Yes, Miya-san." The assemblage stated in unison.

"Good. Hikari, Hibiki if you wouldn't mind helping me clean up breakfast it would be very helpful."

Hikari responded. "Yes, landlady-san." Hibiki simply nodded. Then both got up and started collecting plates and utensils.

Matsu had seen the entire scene from her monitor and now she was even more interested in her future Ashikabi. _To think he's a real devil. Maybe if he goes to take a bath, I'll capture him. Then I'll be able to experiment on a real live devil._ Her body shivered pleasurably at the thought.

Miya supervised her clean-up crew for a moment then turned to the exiting residents. "Issei-kun? I assume that even devils still need to bathe."

Issei nodded. "Of course, Miya-San. Why do you ask?"

Miya smiled and responded, "I was asking because I'd like you to prepare the tub and take your bath first. Maybe you and Kagari..." She turned to look for Homura, but he had already made his exit from the dining room. "It would appear that Kagari-san has already gone back to his room."

"Are you saying that I smell?"

"As a person with impeccable manners, I would never say such things directly. But since you mentioned it. Yes, you do."

Issei laughed. "That's fine, Miya-san. I'll go ahead and grab my things and get the bathroom ready." Issei headed back up the stairs and then stopped. "Uh, Miya. I haven't gotten any of my clothes from my other apartment yet. I'll need to get my stuff first."

"Oh, actually I have some clothes left over that were my husband's. You can use some of them until you get all of your possessions moved over here." Miya motioned for Issei to follow her into her room. "The clothes are right here..." She opened a closet and Issei found several suits and other types of clothes hanging loosely on the rack.

Issei chose a matching track suit and held the articles against his body to roughly determine if they would fit. Satisfied that the track suit was workable, Issei smiled. "Thank you, Miya-san. I'll get these back to you as soon as I can."

Miya smiled and nodded. "It's no rush Issei-kun. As you know my husband is gone. Therefore there's no one here who will use them other than you. Well you or Homura."

Issei stepped back out of Miya's room. "Thank you again, Miya-san. For the clothes. For letting my girls and me stay here in your beautiful home. For everything."

"Now Issei-kun, you know that flattery will get you nowhere. But you're welcome, just the same." Miya shooed him toward the bathroom and closed the door to her room.

Issei made it no more than two steps before he heard behind him. "...Issei-sama... May I... join you...?"

"Issei-kun," Miya's sweet voice was heard a fraction of a second later. "Please remember that the policy against lewd behavior is still in effect. No co-ed bathing between non-married persons in Izumo House."

Issei sighed. "I'm sorry Akitsu. It looks like I'm on my own this time." Akitsu nodded solemnly. Hikari, Hibiki and Musubi also wore forlorn expressions as well. He shrugged and then shooed them upstairs with promises of time spent with each of them after their baths.

Miya spoke once more, through her door. "Your 'cousins' may bathe together if they so wish. Just not with you. Is that clear?"

"Yes, landlady-san. Very clear." The girls retreated up the stairs, and Issei walked around the main hall to the bathroom. He opened the door to find a traditional Japanese bath waiting for him. He undressed in the changing area, then began filling the large wooden tub with hot water.

Matsu had watched the entire exchange from a ceiling tile, and was now watching Issei from above another. She marveled at how strong he appeared. _My Ashikabi is so adorable. He'll make a fine test subject._ Matsu continued to fantasize about what would happen once she winged herself on him. Issei however, had been informed by Draig that the unknown Sekirei was right above him in the ceiling. He stepped aside for just a moment then reached up and pushed the other side of the ceiling tile that Matsu was sitting on. With a girlish shriek, Matsu fell out of the ceiling and landed in Issei's arms.

"Hello. My name's Issei. What's yours?"

"Matsu-tan knows all about Issei. Matsu has been lonely without her Ashikabi."

"I see. And does Matsu want Issei to be her Ashikabi?"

"Yes! Matsu-tan would love to have Issei-tan as her Ashikabi."

"Hmm... Well, okay then. Introduce me to this Matsu and we'll take it from there."

"But Issei-tan... Matsu is Matsu."

"Oh. You're right... I should introduce myself. No better time to make an impression than the first time."

"No, Issei-tan. I'm Matsu!"

"Well, why didn't you say that the first time."

"I did... Are you sure you're OK?"

"Yeah, never better. Why?"

"...Nevermind. So can Matsu become a Sekirei for Issei-tan?"

"Yeah, why not." Issei sat Matsu on the edge of the tub and she immediately grabbed him and pulled him in the tub. The two stared in each others eyes as the hot water continued to fill the tub. Slowly, Matsu came close as she prepared herself mentally for the next step in the process. Issei waited for a moment then captured Matsu's lips in a burning kiss. The two tongues dueled in Matsu's mouth and beautiful wings made of green and orange light issued forth from Matsu's back. They continued to kiss even after Matsu's wings had manifested themselves. Matsu's dress was now soaked and mostly transparent. He cupped a breast and Matsu moaned. This moment in time was what she had waited for. She was a real Sekirei, and her Ashikabi had chosen her. She sat on his bare lap and wiggled, feeling the particular sensation that she knew came from sitting on men's laps and she was more than ready to continue her education in the science of sex.

Miya however, had very different ideas about what was appropriate in the bath. She came into the room holding a wooden sword. And Matsu knew fear once more...

* * *

AN: So Matsu joins the harem. Yay! Next chapter should see more action as new players will be introduced. I plan on some training scenes for Issei's girls and Rias's schemes will become more transparent. OK, on to some review responses.

Chapter 4 should see a fairly large jump in the number of Sekirei in Issei's harem.

1\. I am not planning for Shirou to take over as the main character. I never have. Issei is the hero of this story and will remain so throughout. Initially I did have some ideas for Shirou, but as I write this story, I am finding myself using Shirou in this story only as an explanation for why Minato isn't in it. That might change as the factions become more involved in the Plan, however.

2\. This story is more of an AU, so while Issei will be strong he won't have god-like powers right off the bat. If you want a idea of what he is capable of, think Issei at the end of DxD season 2. I am planning on him evolving in different ways as his Ashikabi side will start to influence his sacred gear and powers overall.

3\. Please keep the harem ideas coming. A harem king must have an enormous entourage. I am seriously considering all of them that I get.

As always, please tell me how I did good or bad,

Piper out


	4. The Devil's Married!

The Sekirei King

Chapter 4: The Devil's married!

Issei sat Matsu on the edge of the tub and she immediately grabbed and pulled him in. The two stared into each others eyes as the hot water continued to rise slowly around them. Matsu moved closer as she prepared herself mentally for the next step in the process. Issei waited for a moment then moved to capture Matsu's lips in a burning kiss. The kiss deepened quickly, as Matsu now emboldened by Issei's acceptance become more impassioned. As the two tongues dueled in Matsu's mouth, beautiful wings composed of infinitesimal dots of orange light issued forth from her back.

They continued to kiss even after Matsu's wings had manifested themselves and disappeared. Matsu's dress now soaked and mostly transparent was giving Issei an almost completely unobstructed view of her bountiful breasts. He cupped a breast and Matsu moaned sweetly. This moment was what she had waited a lifetime for. She was a real Sekirei now that her Ashikabi had accepted her. She sat on his bare lap and wiggled her bottom seductively. She could feel Issei's arousal through the thin cloth of her dress. She moaned into Issei's mouth and wrapped her legs around his waist. Her long-desired experiments would begin very soon...

Miya, however, had very different ideas about what was appropriate in the Izumo house bathroom. She came into the room holding a wooden sword. And Matsu felt fear once more...

Issei shifted Matsu off his lap and jumped clear of the tub in a single motion. Draig, recognizing the danger even before Issei, had his partner armed with Ascalon in less than a second. Issei's combat instincts took over and, with a single swipe of the Dragon Slaying sword, cut the wooden 'blade' from Miya's sword, leaving Miya with only the handle of the sword in her hands.

Miya, momentarily distracted by the large semi-erect 'weapon' Issei kept between his legs, was completely stunned to see that she had been disarmed so quickly. Her mind, still reacting to Issei's power as an Ashikabi, immediately compared the length of her bokken's hilt with Issei's manhood. Issei compared very favorably. Images of her hands holding Issei in much the same manner as she was holding the wooden handle sprang to mind, and she had to physically shake her head to gather her thoughts once more. "Issei-kun, please put on a towel. Matsu, you know the rules about lewd behavior. You've lived here longer than anyone after all."

Issei stood in front of Matsu protectively. "Matsu-chan is one of my Sekirei now."

"It's okay, Issei." Matsu got out of the tub and wrapped a dry towel around her torso. "I'll return to my room, Miya-san." She bowed low, and Miya visibly relaxed.

"Matsu, please do so. Issei and I must discuss the consequences of your actions." Matsu nodded and retreated from the bathroom. Issei reached for a towel and wrapped it around his lower body.

"I think the consequences are clear. If a Sekirei asks to be bonded to me then, and only then, will I wing that person. Matsu said that she wanted me as her Ashikabi. It's that simple."

"Is it, Ashikabi-san? Did you even ask her why she's here at Izumo? Did she tell you why she's been hiding from everyone who lives here?"

"...No..."

"I see. So, to you, she's what? Another conquest? Another little bird for your ever growing flock? Another game piece to be collected and then tossed aside when she's no longer of any use?"

Issei looked at the members of his flock that were watching the interaction between him and Miya. "No, Miya-san. She's not."

"Then what is she to you, exactly?"

Issei thought for a moment before answering. "She's a woman that needs my strength. She's a person that asked for my help, and I was there to give her that help. I will always be there to give her, and all of my Sekirei, the protection, the strength, the love that they need. Day in and day out."

Miya, brow raised, looked around at his Sekirei. Musubi was glowing. Hikari and Hibiki were crying and smiling simultaneously. Akitsu simply stood there with an proudly stoic expression. His Ashikabi, it occurred to Miya, already knew what she was only now discovering. Their Ashikabi was different, much different than rest.

"Well said, Ashikabi-kun." A unknown voice spoke up from behind everyone else. "Very well said." Everyone turned to see a tall dark-haired woman in a skin-tight purple miniskirt. Even Uzume appeared stunned to see her. "You sounded so manly just now, Ashikabi-kun. What's your name?"

Miya looked at the new-comer with some surprise. "Kazehana, what brings you back to Izumo? Smelling of cheap sake and wearing that... dress?"

Kazehana regarded the large green bottle of sake in her hand. "You have it all wrong, Miya-sama. This bottle of Juyondai Sake is one of the most expensive in all of Tokyo." She took a quick drink from the bottle then embraced it and Issei enviously watched the neck of the bottle slowly disappear between the gorgeous twin globes that adorned her chest.

Even Draig had to add something. _Damn, partner. She's...impressive._ Issei nodded his head.

"Asikabi-kun. You still haven't told me your name." Kazehana reiterated.

Issei's flock stepped in front of him. "Hyoudou Issei." Hikari said as she eyed the magnificent bumps on Kazehana's chest jealously.

"Ah, it is great to meet you, Issei-kun. My name is Kazehana. I happen to be one of the landlady's oldest friends. She and I go way back."

Miya spoke up. "You're a public obscenity, that's what you are. Now please follow me. The rest of you should get your baths before the water gets too cold. Uzume-san, please assist Issei's flock."

"Of course, Miya-sama." Uzume directed the group upstairs to her closet. Issei got dressed quickly and headed down the main walkway to the common room. BAM! Without even realizing it Issei and Homura met head on in the middle of the hallway. "Owww." Issei rubbed his forehead, and watched as Homura did the same. "Kagari-san, I am so sorry. I was too busy worrying about my stuff in my old apartment that I wasn't even paying attention to where I..."

"No, Issei-san, it was my fault. I was..." Homura clutched his chest in pain.

"Kagari-san, are you okay? You look pale. And you look like you're suffering from chest pains."

"I'm fine, Issei. Please just continue on. I'll be fine in a few minutes."

Draig, however, could see the truth beyond the external appearance. _Partner. Kagari is not okay. His 'battery' for lack of a better word, is flaring a lot. That is probably why he's having chest pains. His aura is also flaring wildly. It's sometimes masculine like ours, but then it switches and becomes female like those of your harem. I've never seen anything like it. If it is what I think it is, he may be going through some kind of gender swap. Weird, very weird._

 _Hmm... You took the words right outta my mouth, Draig. I wonder if I should find a way to help him. He's a nice guy, I don't wanna see him hurting or anything._

"Kagari-san. Are you, going through some kind of... transition?"

Homura, looked shocked for a moment. "NO! I, I mean not that I'm aware of. Why would you ask that?"

"It's just that you seem so pale, and with your battery thing flaring..."

"Battery thing? What are you talking about, Issei-san?" Homura laughed nervously.

"Well, I'm not really sure what you call it, but that thing in your chest, that gives Sekirei their powers. Yours seems to be acting weird. Or, well I've never seen any of my flock have something like that happen to them, so..."

"Are you referring to my tama? And how would you be able to 'see' that?"

"Okay, umm, 'tama' it is then. And the second question has something of a long story behind it. A story that should probably wait until everyone here can hear it."

"You mean there's more to this 'you're a demon' thing than what you told us at breakfast."

Issei rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Devil, actually. There's a big difference. And yeah, there is. But again it should probably wait until I can tell everyone at the same time."

"Okay, but I will hold you to that. And about my tama, I don't think there's anything..."

"Do you have an Ashikabi? If not I'd be happy to help you find one." Issei nodded and smiled.

"That's a nice offer, but I'm not exactly in the market for an Ashikabi at the moment."

"Oh, okay then. I better go. I still have to get my stuff and bring it back here." Issei listened for a moment to the muffled sound of laughter in the bathroom. "And I think my Sekirei may be a while."

Homura laughed somewhat weakly and nodded. "Okay, ...I'll see you around, Issei-kun."

Issei nodded and continued on his way to the common room. He stepped inside but didn't immediately see anyone. It was then that he heard voices in the kitchen, and stepped up to the door. Just before he was about to knock when he heard Miya speaking, "It doesn't matter, I can't. Don't give me that look, Obscenity, he's at least ten years younger... What do you want, Issei-kun? You should know that it's impolite to eavesdrop."

"Oh, stop trying to scare him, Miya. I wanna talk to him." Kazehana said as she opened the door. "Ashikabi-kun, how long have you lived here in Izumo Inn?"

"I've only just moved in yesterday. I was coming to let Miya-sama know that I was going back to my old dorm to my stuff and should be back before supper."

"Hmm..." Kazehana pondered the new information. "Tell you what, why don't I come help you pack, and we could chat more on the way."

Issei, not seeing any reason to deny the request, nodded his head.

"Good." Kazehana gave him a sultry grin then turned back to Miya. "Miya, if it's not too much trouble, I'd really love my old room back. Or another room, I'm not picky. Perhaps the one next to Issei-kun."

Miya shook her head and eyed her old teammate with a raised eyebrow. "I believe that's your problem, Obscenity. You never were very picky. Even when you very much should have been. To answer your question, yes, you can have the room to the right of Uzume's. The one next to Issei-san's room is already occupied."

"And you've always been so very judgmental." Kazehana turned to lead Issei out of the house, but said before she left Miya's presence completely, "Perhaps a night of wild passion would open you up. Figuratively, and literally." Kazehana laughed at her own pun and then motioned for Issei to take the lead. "Issei-kun, how far away is your old dorm room?"

"Oh, it's a couple hours southeast of here, at the Tou-Dai University Commons Apartments."

Well, then I think we better take Kazehana Airlines. It's a little faster than walking... All aboard. First class seating for one." Kazehana smiled as she moved to grab Issei around the waist. But Issei had other ideas.

"Oh wait, maybe YOU should take Air Hyoudou, instead. BOOST!" Issei grabbed Kazehana in a fireman's carry as he leaped skyward. Black wings sprouted out of his shirt. Kazehana only laughed in response.

"Ara, Issei-kun. You're stock full of interesting surprises." She teased his unruly mop of hair before wrapping her arms around his neck.

 _Draig._

 _What?_

 _Make sure we don't get lost._

 _Yeah sure, partner. Why don't you make a left at Albuquerque while you're at it._

 _What the hell's an Alba-cur-key?_

 _Nothing. Just keep going straight until I tell you to turn._

"Issei. Who is it that you're talking to?"

"I'm not talking to anyone, Kazehana-san. Why would you say that?" Issei scoffed as he continued to fly in the direction of the old dorms.

Kazehana looked unconvinced. "Issei-kun. I may appear to be just a really good time in the sack, and I am... for that special someone... But one thing I am not, is an idiot. I've seen that same expression lots of times. Anytime someone is listening to someone else talking to them. Your eyes glazed over for a second and seemed to lose focus. You were talking to someone, inside your own head. Weren't you?"

Issei nodded sheepishly. "Was it that obvious?"

"To someone with a lot of experience dealing with others, yes. To your Sekirei who have little experience dealing with anyone outside of MBI's scientists, probably not. So are you gonna tell me who you were talking to, or not?"

"I promised Kagari-san that I would tell everyone tonight at supper. So it might as well wait until then."

"Kagari-san? Who's that?"

"Oh, you haven't met Kagari yet? He's the other guy that lives at Izumo. At first I thought he might be Miya-san's Ashikabi, but then I discovered he was a Sekirei."

"...Kagari... Oh, you mean Homura. Yes, he is a Sekirei. And no, I highly doubt that those two have any kind of relationship beyond that of landlady and tenant."

"Wait, Homura...? Why would Miya and him lie about his own identity?"

"I would imagine that it has to do with the fact that he's the self-proclaimed 'Protector of Unwinged Sekirei.' He runs around the city trying to help unwinged Sekirei find their Ashikabis, before they can be nabbed by an unscrupulous Ashikabi and forcibly winged without their consent."

"I still can't believe that happens. I pisses me off to no end whenever I think what might have happened to Akitsu if I hadn't walked through the Park when I did."

"Hmmm... Is Ashikabi-kun a knight in shining armor? Will you save all the little birds from this terrible game that they have been thrown into?"

"I will do whatever is necessary to stop this... travesty. It's not right that girls, Sekirei, are treated with such disrespect."

Kazehana's eyes widened slightly at the proclamation of righteousness. "Ashikabi-kun, you sound so manly, right now." She wiggled in his arms causing him to become distracted by the wonderful jiggling motion in Kazehana's chest area. Feeling much warmer than he had even a moment before, he landed on the nearest roof to catch his breath and recover his focus. "How much farther, Issei-kun?"

"Not that much farther. Just a couple more city blocks." Issei, still following Draig's silent directions, pointed in the dorm's general direction and Kazehana nodded. "Well, I think I can carry myself the rest of the way. Thank you for letting me fly Air Issei. It was quite entertaining."

The two roof-hopped the last few kilometers to the dorm without incident, and they both entered the dorm room. Issei began describing to Kazehana where his and the girls' items were stored and she quickly began gathering the flock's belongings in the main room. In total, it all amounted to two very large bags of clothing, computer, ero-games & movies, and manga. Lots of manga. Stacks and stacks of manga.

"Issei-kun?"

"Yeah, Kazehana-san?"

Kazehana held up a small sample of ero-material. "Are you an ecchi-ronin, by any chance?"

Issei rubbed the back of his head nervously. "...Yeah."

"Hmm, I see."

"Are you..."

"What, you think I have a problem with a man being attracted to women or enjoying erotic material?" She waved her hand dismissively. "On the contrary, when I see something like this." She held up an ero-manga with the legendary naked-apron depicted on the cover. "I think to myself, if I was in a romantic mood, I now know just how to make my partner very happy when they get home from a hard day of working." She smiled at his stunned expression. "However, do please explain that." She pointed to the half melted remote control still sitting on the kotastu table.

Issei nodded. "A weird guy on my TV used some kind of gadget to break my remote so I couldn't turn him off. His name was Minaka and he said that he was Sekirei Plan's Game Master."

Kazehana froze momentarily at Minaka's name but then quickly regained her composure and continued to pack his items into her bag, before he could question her about the shocked response.

After an hour or so of packing, Issei packed the last of his and his flock's items and turned to Kazehana. "I guess it's time to go."

She nodded and walked out of the door first, Issei locked the door behind him and dropped the key in his mail box. "Let's head back to Izumo. I'm starving and I haven't had the pleasure of Miya's cooking in ages."

Issei nodded and both began roof-hopping back in the direction of the North of Tokyo. The first half of the return journey was filled with questions from Kazehana regarding Issei's past and he answered as much as he could without divulging Draig's existence or Rias and her peerage. A little over half-way back to Izumo, Issei gripped his head tightly as a blinding flash of pain abruptly ended the conversation and the trip. It required all of Issei's remaining concentration to land on the nearest roof without actually plowing into it face first.

"Owww, damnit!" Issei landed roughly, his eyes squeezed shut against the pain. Just as he landed on the roof from one side, a tall blonde buxom woman wearing a white mini-skirt with a black over coat landed on the same roof at the exact same time from the opposite side. She too was holding her head in her hands and swearing... In an archaic Kansai dialect. "The hells with thee, devilish migraine."

Issei's eyes snapped open at the odd expression and he realized the person standing directly in front of him, was none other the nightmare woman that wanted nothing more than to strangle his dream self and rid the world of his, as she described him in his dream, perverted Ashikabi filth. Tsukiumi's eyes opened and a girlish squeal escaped her lips.

"Stand back, foulest of creatures. I will slay thee where you stand if you so much as lay a finger on my person." Subconsciously, Tsukiumi began to draw fountains of water out of the air just as Kazehana landed next to the other two. "And who is this harlot, thou hast brought forthwith?"

"Harlot?" Both ask simultaneously. Kazehana scowled at Tsukiumi furiously. She liked to dress and act provocatively, sure, but she was by no means a harlot. She was still very much a virgin, after all. Her one and only love had only recently rejected her confession for the third time, and she felt no compulsion to have any affairs with anyone else but him.

Issei, sounded equally indignant. He was sure that as much as Kazehana was sexy, and worldly, and had one of the most heavenly bodies this side of the spring-day sun. She was also sweet and nice and she didn't seem to have a single judgmental bone in that sexy body. He too scowled at Tsukiumi.

"Why, Panty-flasher-chan, you know what people say about glass houses and throwing stones." Along with the rebuke, Kazehana directed a wind swell right under Tsukiumi skirt picking it up and allowing everyone to see the Water mistress's white nickers. "What a waste of a good opportunity." Kazehana said eyeing the relatively conservative panties Tsukiumi was currently wearing.

This time it was Tsukiumi's turn to scowl. "I have no idea what thou art referring to." A flustered Tsukiumi pushed her skirt back down and turned her attention fully to Kazehana.

"I'm referring to the granny panties you're wearing right now. No Ashikabi in their right mind would want such a cock tease as you. First you wear a short, short skirt then you wear those, booty huggers. They might as well be adult diapers."

Tsukiumi scowled furiously. "What does thou know of teasing Ashikabis?" She fired a water dragon in Kazehana's direction, but Kazehana just idly cut the water attack apart with a barrage of wind blades. Seeing her ineffective attack, Tsukiumi scowled and continued her rebuttal. "I'll have thou know my future Ashikabi is standing right here!" She pointed to Issei, and Kazehana raised an eyebrow.

"Is this true Issei-kun? Are you this panty-flasher's future Ashikabi?"

Issei shrugged in a very non-committal way. He was starting to lose track of the conversation. "I have been having really strange dreams about her."

"And I have been having nightmares about thee as well. Thou wishes to violate my person. So I must destroy thee."

"Look, I want nothing more than to be rid of those crazy dreams too... Kazehana-san, what do you think?"

Kazehana smirked. She was gonna have some real fun on this trip after all. "Oh, I think it's fate, Ashikabi-kun. Those dreams are her subconscious crying out for you to make her yours. Body and soul. It definitely means you're her... master." She winked at him suggestively. "Or maybe it's just your mind warning you that if you wing this little cock-tease, you'll get nothing but grief and no sexy times at all. Judging by her choice of clothing. She probably makes a habit of teasing and threatening Ashikabis in the hopes that one of them will actually break her resistance and take her..."

Issei narrowed his eyes at Kazehana's words. "I don't..."

"What?! I never! How can thou even say such a thing! This Ashikabi wants me! He's sending me those strange dreams, but I'll never give in to his lusts. That's not even a question. Hmph! I can tell that just by looking at him that he wants to do all sorts of perverted things to me." Tsukiumi blushed a little at the thoughts of what Issei might do to her helpless body. Her arms now wrapped around her abdomen did more to enhance her body's sexuality than hide it. "And since we're on the subject of clothes, what kind of underwear do you wear?"

"MY panties aren't the ones on trial here, Panty-flasher-chan. Issei. Let's go. This Sekirei doesn't even know what she wants. And she obviously doesn't deserve a real Ashikabi like you." Kazehana, taking Issei's hand in hers, began leading Issei away from a stunned Tsukiumi. A slight shudder passed through Kazehana's body at the touch of Issei's hand. "...She obviously only wants to make you think she'll do naughty things, but once you actually get her in the sack I'll bet she'll just give you a shoulder colder than a bucket of ice water and fall asleep." Even Issei was speechless at Kazehana's declaration of Tsukiumi's alleged frigidity.

"I will not! I...I..."Tsukiumi looked genuinely shocked at Kazehana's impugning of her character as a Sekirei.

"You'll what? Pretend you like Issei, then just be a cold fish when he tries to get intimate." Kazehana continued her provocation of the water mistress. "Please, don't try to make fools of us. Come on, Issei. I'm getting bored of this conversation. She'll never take the bull by the horns. She's just a scared little bird that's much too frightened to claim what's rightfully hers."

"I... I... I'll show you who's scared!" Tsukiumi grabbed a suddenly frozen Hyoudou Issei, and planted a very passionate kiss on him. Issei was quickly knocked out of his shocked state by Tsukiumi's bold maneuver and he instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist. Beautifully intricate blue wings composed entirely of microscopic water droplets blasted their way out of Tsukiumi's back. The kiss itself lasted for several long minutes before the two came down gradually from the romance induced high. "There... Now thou must take responsibility... Issei-kun." A surprising and absolutely adorable blush reddened the water mistress's cheeks as she spoke in a rather timid voice. "I am your wife, now..."

"Congratulations, Issei-kun. You winged another one." Kazehana laughed into her hand. Issei scowled at Kazehana, who he now realized had intended in goading Tsukiumi into winging herself from the outset. "Let's see. By my count, you have five wives now. Really, really manly, Ashikabi-kun." She leaped off the roof in the direction of Izumo. Musical laughter flowing behind her.

Tsukiumi stood frozen at Kazehana's announcement that she was now one of many. And she wasn't even in the top of the list.

Issei walked over to her. "Hey, it's okay. We'll figure something out. Maybe, I can figure out how to un-wing you. That way you can find another Ashikabi."

"What? Are thou trying to renege on your responsibilities?"

"No, absolutely not."

"Good..." Tsukiumi paused for a moment. "You have four Sekirei already?"

Issei nodded.

"Hmmph. Then I guess I better meet them. Make sure they understand their place."

"Uh... What does that mean?"

"That meanst your concubines must be made aware that I am now your honorable wife. And that I am the one who will feed and bathe thee as is a wife's duty. As well as..." Her blush returned. "...other duties to make sure my husband is satisfied."

"Whoa... We might be getting a bit ahead of ourselves. I think we need to get back to Izumo Inn first. I have a feeling that a very long discussion is definitely in order." He jumped away from Tsukiumi who stared wide-eyed, as he jumped to the next roof just as easily as Kazehana had done a moment before. She followed closely behind him...

XXXX

Karasuba's ruby eyed gaze followed the trio as they roof-hopped away from the scene of Tsukiumi's impromptu winging. She smiled viciously. She witnessed the rooftop winging, and even from her position over 5 buildings away, had heard the preceding conversation. She wanted Issei's power now more than ever. Karasuba stealthily pursued the three from a safe following distance. She soon realized what their final destination, and her smile widened even more. She would steal her new Ashikabi out from under 01's very nose, and the old widow would be none the wiser. She broke off pursuit, and began making her way back to the MBI building. She had plans to make, and subordinates to gather up.

As she made her way back to the MBI tower, she recalled the last meeting she had with her teammates in the disciplinary squad. She had, in spite Benitsubasa's incessant whining and pleading, already rejected Minaka's choice of Ashikabi. But Beni's arguments were quickly quieted when she showed the two squad members a satellite recording of Issei fighting the lightning twins, and both Beni' and 'Hane reluctantly agreed with the wisdom of having a powerful Ashikabi. The two even began exhibiting signs of a minor reaction to the young Ashikabi...

Bringing her thoughts back to the present, she realized a kidnapping was in order...

 **Back at Kuoh University...**

Asia had ultimately been chosen to visit Issei in Tokyo. She would contact Issei and tell him that Rias wanted to visit him but had been forbidden to do so by Sirzechs-sama. She was also to pass on a message. A message that she could only give him in person. She packed a few items of clothing in case she needed to stay with Issei overnight. A possibility that she was fervently hoping for.

"Rias-sama, are you sure this is wise? If your brother said no contact..." Akeno asked, uncertainty coloring her speech.

Asia also looked doubtful. "Rias-sama, are you going to be okay? Your brother..."

"You needn't worry about me, Asia-chan. Just focus on Issei, and make sure he's doing okay."

"Of course, Rias-sama. I won't let you down." Asia looked much more certain than she had a moment earlier.

"I know you won't. Now go find our Issei-kun and give him whatever help he may require, Asia-chan." Asia nodded her assent to her king's orders.

Akeno spoke up. "Give Issei our love, Asia. And make sure he's eating proper food. At least something more nutritious than cup ramen. That cheap stuff makes his semen taste awful..." She interrupted herself when she saw the look on her king's face. "...Like Buchou said, give him any assistance he may need."

"I will, Akeno-san. I'll be back as soon as I can." Asia stepped into the Gremory magic circle and disappeared. All of the remaining girls gave a collective sigh and returned to the business of the day...

 **Back in Shin-Tokyo...**

With one last glance back toward the city of Shin-Tokyo, Shirou stepped onto the train heading to Fuyuki City and found a seat. He felt calm once more after a night of uneasiness back at the hotel. Something was very amiss in the city of Shin-Tokyo, but he was needed in Fuyuki and even though he felt a bit cowardly, he knew Ilya's condition was more important than anything magical that may or may not be happening within the confines of the Capital...

* * *

AN: Okay, another chapter is done...finally. Thank you for your patience. I know it's a lot shorter than my last couple chapters, but I didn't want to hold onto it any longer. I hope that this chapter was worth the wait. It probably isn't, but the next one should be... I hope...

Comments to my awesome reviewers (the ones I haven't already responded to by PM, that is):  
1. _Zachery Hance:_ **Be careful what you wish for...**

2. _Spech82:_ **Thank you. Thank you very much :)**

3\. Selet: **Your review was very long and very awesome. I can give you, and everyone else reading this, the information that Issei's harem will probably be in the double digits minimum. So only some of his harem will make up his peerage. Thank you for the suggestions as to which, but I can tell you my opinion is that Issei's not really the strategizing sort, so his choices will probably be more seat of his pants than anything else. But Miya, Homura, Matsu and others will be able to advise him regarding peerage membership as well.**

4\. The Immortal Doctor Reid: **Absolutely right. :)**

5\. SeanHicks4: **The cross was more a lame attempt to explain the lack of Minato in this crossover than anything else. I have thought about the possibility and I and nixed the secondary cross as it was becoming increasingly unnecessary. Issei can take care of himself...**

6\. The King of Plot Bunnies: **See above comment. :)**

7\. Yenderman: **I'm glad you're enjoying it. I hope to have the next chapter up before the New Year but no promises. XD**

8\. Sekirei no 109: **Thanks, dude.**

9\. Myulander: **Thanks.**

10\. Fox Boss: **Yes, he will. Maybe more than one set. Maybe...**

That's all for now. Hope everyone has a glorious holiday season.

See you next year,  
Piper out


End file.
